Quelqu'un qui me comprenne
by Fredjs
Summary: Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ? UA Yaoi Attention, changement de rating
1. Prologue

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note :** Je n'ai pas eu le courage de finir l'OS que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui, donc je triche un peu en commençant cette saga. En fait, c'est une histoire originale que j'ai adapté pour qu'elle corresponde à Heero et Duo, j'espère que ça ne se verra pas trop et que ça vous plaira quand même. Il y a 21 chapitres que je publierai un par semaine, mais je posterai peut-être d'autres textes en parallèle.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Quelqu'un qui me comprenne**

PROLOGUE

Des yeux cobalt. C'est la première chose que je vis quand il entra dans l'ascenseur. Des yeux cobalt et un regard profond, sérieux. Puis il se retourna, appuya sur le bouton de son étage et les portes se refermèrent. Je n'osai lever les yeux pour le détailler.

Après tout, il pouvait très bien capter mon image sur les miroirs qui entourait la cabine. Et puis, à ce moment là j'essayais encore de me convaincre que c'était juste un homme comme les autres, une rencontre fortuite qui ne se renouvellerait jamais. Pourtant, quand il sortit, je jetais un coup d'oeil pour retenir l'étage avant que les portes ne se referment. Je n'allais que trois niveaux plus hauts.

Le lendemain, j'entrais dans l'ascenseur au niveau du parking, comme je le faisais depuis cinq ans que je travaillais dans cet immeuble, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer. J'avais fait exprès d'arriver dix minutes plus tôt, comme la veille. Au rez-de-chaussée, la cabine s'arrêta.

Je retins mon souffle, les yeux fixés au sol car je n'osais croiser ce regard cobalt. Mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un homme, je ne pus me retenir et levais la tête. C'était lui. Profondément heureux, pour je ne savais quelle raison, je m'efforçais de retenir en moi toutes les caractéristiques de son beau visage, les détails de sa tenue. Il avait le teint légèrement bronzé, les cheveux bruns déstructurés et les traits fins.

Sans son costume et la sacoche qu'il tenait à la main, on aurait pu le prendre pour un étudiant.Mais si je le rencontrais pour la seconde fois dans cette cabine, il devait assurément travailler ici.

L'immeuble rassemblait plusieurs sociétés en son sein. Je travaillais au quatorzième étage dans une boîte d'import-export, lui descendit au onzième, comme la veille. Il faudrait que je me renseigne pour savoir qu'elle société y avait ses bureaux. Il ne me jeta même pas un regard quand les portes s'étaient ouvertes, mais le voir m'avait suffit. Pourquoi la simple vue d'un inconnu pouvait me mettre dans ce doux état d'euphorie ? Je n'aurais su le dire.

Pourtant, à partir de ce jour, j'essayais par tous les moyens de le croiser dans la cabine le matin. Bien sûr, je ne réussissais pas toujours et ces journées sans le voir étaient une torture pour moi.

Mes collègues me trouvaient étrange, mais je n'en avais cure. Je n'avais jamais réussi à me lier avec eux, trop enfermé pour faire le premier pas et trop secret pour les retenir auprès de moi. Après tout, je travaillais avec trois hommes et deux femmes aussi bouchés les uns que les autres, comment auraient-ils réagis s'ils avaient appris que j'étais gay ?

Sur mes cinq collègues, j'étais sûr de la réaction des trois hommes. Le rejet pur et simple. Les deux femmes, même si elles m'avaient accepté, se rangerais du côté des autres, pour ne pas être mise de côté. Alors je me taisais et continuais à observer mon inconnu.

Trois bureaux se partageaient le onzième étage. Un cabinet d'avocat, une petite entreprise d'informatique et une agence de rencontre. Je m'étais fait quelques films sur cette agence, imaginant mon inconnu en instigateur de couples heureux. Mais il fallait être réaliste. Comment un homme à l'air aussi sérieux pourrait-il travailler avec l'amour ? Il devait être 

avocat ou informaticien. Mais je n'avais jamais eut le courage de le suivre pour vérifier. Après tout, j'avais toujours été un grand timide, ne m'engageant auprès d'un homme qu'après lui avoir été présenté ou m'être laissé draguer. Je n'avais jamais fait le premier pas, même auprès d'hommes dont j'étais sûr qu'ils étaient eux aussi gays. J'avais tellement peur de ne pas plaire. Alors un inconnu ! Pourtant, mes amants me disaient que j'étais beau, avec mes yeux améthyste et ma longue natte couleur miel. Mais j'étais tellement timide ….

Non, je ne pouvais décidément pas l'aborder. Je me contentais de l'observer. J'avais maintenant gravé ses traits en moi, me repassant son visage en tête encore et encore, les nuits où je me retrouvais seul dans mon petit appartement. Ce qui arrivait souvent maintenant que je comparais mes partenaires à mon inconnu. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir son corps se superposer aux autres. Dans un matin de grande audace, j'osais même observer ses fesses, légèrement cachées par la veste de son costume. Et je rêvais toute la journée de pouvoir les caresser de mes mains.

Cette adoration muette dura trois mois. Moments de pur bonheur mais aussi de grande frustration. Ce n'était pas le sexe qui me manquait, mais le contact. Je n'avais pas d'amis proches, mes parents étaient morts tous les deux quelques années auparavant et je n'avais pas d'autre famille. Personne avec qui discuter, personne pour me comprendre. Ma vie n'était qu'un désert que je traversais, indifférent à tout. Cet homme était mon oasis.

Je pensais continuer à vivre longtemps ainsi. Mais le destin en décida autrement.

* * *

Alors ? Je continue ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Je suis tellement contente d'avoir reçu tous ça, que je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de mettre le chapitre suivant en ligne J'espère que ça vous plaira encore.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

J'avais passé les fêtes de Noël au lit avec un amant de passage, le nouvel an dans un restaurant en compagnie de quelques connaissances, mais la Saint Valentin approchait et je me préparais à rester seul. Comme tous les ans. Je n'aimais pas avoir de compagnie pendant la fête des amoureux. Car je n'avais jamais été amoureux.

Bien sûr, j'avais beaucoup fantasmé sur mon inconnu. Il se serait retourné dans l'ascenseur, m'aurait sauté dessus et nous aurions passé notre vie ensemble. Mais je crois que même ce rêve ne m'enthousiasmait pas. Car je voulais quelqu'un que me comprenne autant qu'il me désirait.

Et la compréhension venait avec le temps, beaucoup de temps. Comment mon inconnu pourrait apprendre à me connaître s'il ne me voyait même pas ? Et en avais-je envie ? Est-ce que je voulais vraiment trouver quelqu'un qui sache tout de moi ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. Il y avait trop de zone d'ombre en moi.

Ce matin là, j'arrivais au travail, très frustré de n'avoir pas vu mon inconnu les deux jours précédents. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de le rater ainsi deux fois de suite. J'espérais donc bien le rencontrer dans l'ascenseur aujourd'hui, quitte à redescendre plusieurs fois s'il le fallait.

J'étais tellement concentré sur lui que je ne pas fit attention et j'appuyais sur le bouton du onzième. Amusé par ma propre bêtise, j'enregistrais aussi mon étage. C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçus que la cabine avait déjà dépassé le rez-de-chaussée.

Mon sourire s'évanoui et un grand vide se fit en moi. Allais-je le revoir un jour ? Avait-il arrêté de travailler ici ou simplement changer d'horaire ? Était-il en vacances ? Plongé dans mes pensées, je sortis automatiquement quand les portes s'ouvrirent et fit quelques pas. Mais les affiches colorées dans le couloir me firent reprendre mes esprits. J'avais complètement oublié que l'ascenseur devait s'arrêter au onzième !

Faisant demi-tour, j'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et regardais les affiches pour passer le temps. J'étais de mauvaise humeur et je lisais l'annonce sans vraiment y penser. Mais un mot attira mon attention. Je relus alors toute l'affiche, les yeux ronds. C'était une publicité de l'agence de rencontre. Avec la Saint Valentin, elle proposait des réductions pour les nouveaux adhérents, mais surtout, elle indiquait qu'elle s'occupait aussi des couples gays, hommes comme femmes. Mon imagination me rejoua des tours. Après tout, je ne savais toujours pas où travaillait l'inconnu !

J'entendis alors la sonnerie, indiquant l'arrivée de la cabine et je me retournais vers les portes. Mais comme celles-ci s'ouvraient, je stoppais net et me retrouva nez à nez avec l'objet de mes pensées. Quel instant délicieux que celui-là, les yeux rivés dans le regard de l'autre, mon corps presque collé à lui.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il brusquement.

Puis il me contourna et continua dans le couloir, comme si de rien n'était. Je restais quelques secondes pétrifié mais réagit quand les portes commencèrent à se refermer. J'entrais en vitesse dans la cabine puis me retournais, juste à temps pour le voir entrer par la porte de droite.

L'entreprise d'informatique, pensais-je tristement. Mes rêves s'effondraient.

* * *

Pourtant au cours de la journée, une idée complètement folle vit le jour dans mon cerveau frustré. Pourquoi ne pas m'inscrire à cette agence ?

Pendant une semaine, ce projet tourna et retourna dans mon esprit. Je savais que jamais je ne ferais le premier pas vers un homme. Et tous ceux qui me draguaient dans les bars ou les boîtes dans lesquels j'allais, ne recherchaient que le plaisir d'une nuit. Moi, je voulais plus. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendus compte avant rencontre cet inconnu que je ne voyais au 

plus que quelques secondes par jour. J'attendais ces instants comme un drogué attend sa dose. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Il fallait que j'arrête de vivre dans mes rêves et affronte la réalité.

Un soir, je m'arrêtais donc au onzième étage, redoutant et attendant tout à la fois de le rencontrer. Ce matin, dans l'ascenseur, il m'avait paru un peu plus nerveux que d'habitude. À force de l'observer, je pouvais au moins deviner ses humeurs. Avait-il des problèmes au bureau ?

J'hésitais beaucoup avant d'entrer, mais je finis par ouvrir la porte. Après tout, personne ne pouvait deviner que je venais chercher un homme, et non une femme !

L'hôtesse d'accueil me sourit et me renseigna sur toutes les possibilités qu'offrait l'agence. Je choisis de constituer un dossier, pour faire partit de leur base de donnée. La jeune femme m'amena ensuite dans un petit bureau privé où un homme m'aida à faire ma fiche de présentation. Ce fut assez facile, ma vie était plutôt banale :

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai vingt-neuf ans et j'habite un petit appartement au cœur de Paris. Je travaille depuis cinq ans dans une entreprise florissante d'exportation d'objet de luxe et je m'occupe plus particulièrement des demandes privées de riches clients qui souhaitent déplacer leurs possessions dans les meilleures conditions possibles. J'ai déjà voyagé dans de nombreux pays, pour accompagner les colis les plus coûteux, et je parle couramment six langues. C'est d'ailleurs cette capacité qui m'a permis de me faire engager si jeune dans cette société.

J'ai ensuite parlé de mes centres d'intérêts, de mes préférences en matière de musique, de films, etc. Mais quand je suis arrivé à la description de ma partenaire idéale, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir. Le conseiller a dut comprendre, car il a reprit :

- Nous avons une banque de donnée assez fourni en ce qui concerne les hommes. Mais nous faisons très attention à leur désir. Vous voulez un partenaire pour une longue durée, n'est ce pas ?

Je compris alors que certains hommes devaient venir ici pour rencontrer des partenaires d'une nuit.

- Je cherche l'homme de ma vie, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Je pensais à mon inconnu en disant cela. Mais quand je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais dit, je rougis de plus elle. Le conseiller sourit.

- Bien. Avez-vous des préférences ?

- Physique vous voulez dire ?

- Et aussi de caractère.

- Et bien …

Je réfléchis. Je ne pouvais quand même pas décrire mon inconnu, surtout que je ne connaissais de lui que son apparence.

- Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un qui veuille s'engager ?

Le conseiller sourit puis me promis de me contacter très vite. Je serais également informé par e-mail de toutes les demandes de rendez-vous me concernant.

Vous aurez bien sûr accès à leur fiche avant, me rassura l'homme. Et ils passeront toujours par nous.

Cela me rassura. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et je sortis, quelque peu soulagé d'avoir réussit à prendre une initiative dans ma vie.

Mais je déchantais vite. Car quand la porte se referma dernière moi, je vis celle d'en face, menant à la société d'informatique, s'ouvrir. Je ne crois pas en dieu, mais à ce moment là j'ai prié très fort pour que surtout ce ne soit pas mon inconnu qui sorte et me découvre dans cette position embarrassante. Bien sûr, je n'eus pas cette chance et vit deux yeux cobalt se fixer sur moi alors que je rougissais. Je maudis ce défaut dut à mon teint clair et à ma trop grande timidité et le suivit en silence comme il se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs.

Je regardais par terre en marchant, effondré par l'opinion qu'il devait maintenant avoir de moi. Pourtant, j'étais quand même heureux de le savoir là, devant moi, si proche. Quand l'ascenseur arriva, j'entrais à sa suite et le retrouvais devant lui. Je n'aimais pas le savoir dans mon dos, imaginant son regard moqueur posé sur moi ou la pitié se refléter dans ses yeux. Je n'osais même pas jeter un œil dans les miroirs pour surprendre son expression. J'étais lâche.

Il sortit au rez-de-chaussée, et me bouscula légèrement pour passer. Instant de grâce que celui où je sentis son épaule contre la mienne. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il était grand, mais je pus voir à cet instant qu'il l'était presque autant que moi, alors que je faisais un mètre quatre-vingt-seize.

Je restais longtemps devant le volant de ma petite voiture. Je rêvais, j'espérais, je divaguais. Puis, je repris contact avec la réalité et me critiquais. J'avais pris la décision de vivre dans le présent, il fallait que j'oublie cet homme.

Pourtant, son regard me hanta toute la nuit. C'était peut-être une prémonition. Car le lendemain, le 10 février précisément, l'agence me contacta. Un homme voulait me rencontrer. J'hésitais, ma timidité reprenant brièvement le dessus, mais acceptais de recevoir sa fiche.

J'allais voir mes mails pendant ma pause déjeuner, ce que je ne faisais jamais d'habitude, mais la curiosité était trop grande. J'étais seul dans mon bureau ou plutôt dans l'espace qui m'était réservé dans la grande pièce qui nous servait à tous.

Les autres étaient allés manger ensemble dans un restaurant de quartier, me laissant seul avec mon panier repas. Mais j'avais l'habitude. Et puis, cette cassure me permettait de respirer un peu, de redevenir moi-même pendant une heure.

Soudain décidé, je cliquais sur le lien qui devait m'amener à la fiche de mon futur rendez-vous. Et quand je vis apparaître la photographie en haut, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Une seconde, un siècle s'écoula. Je ne me rendais plus compte du monde extérieur. J'étais hypnotisé par ce visage qui souriait. Je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Je suis émerveillée par le nombre de reviews que je reçoit pour cette histoire !! continuez continuez

Je tiens aussi à rappeler qu'à l'origine, j'avais inventé cette histoire comme une fic originale, je n'ai fait que l'adapter à Gundam, mais je n'ai changé que les noms et les descriptions physiques, donc c'est normal si c'est complètement OOC.

Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour le changement de rating, j'espère que tout le monde pourra continuer à suivre cette histoire, mais j'avais un peu sous estimé les descriptions dans l'histoire et après relecture je me suis rendu compte que ça méritait au moins un M. Encore désolée.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Sonné, je mis quelques instants à réagir. Il était gay. Il voulait me voir. Mon dieu, que faire ? Répondre à son invitation comme mon cœur me le dictait depuis l'instant où j'avais reconnu ce visage ?

Ou entendre ma raison qui m'incitait à la prudence, me disant qu'une relation sur son lieu de travail était dangereuse, que je fantasmais depuis trop longtemps sur lui, qu'après tout je ne le connaissais même pas ! Mais justement, quel autre moyen d'apprendre à le connaître que de le rencontrer ? objectais-je à cet autre moi-même.

Le rencontrer… Je restais quelques secondes à le contempler, le regardant sourire encore et encore. Puis, je répondis et envoyais la réponse sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. J'avais trop peur de faiblir et de renoncer.

Après avoir donné mon accord pour une rencontre, je soupirais. Curieux, je commençais aussi à lire plus attentivement sa fiche. J'appris que mon fantasme s'appelait en fait, Heero Yuy, il avait vingt-huit ans et était dans l'informatique. Son statut n'était pas précisé.

Comme je lisais la rubrique hobby, mes collègues rentrèrent dans la pièce. J'eus juste le temps de sortir de ma page, apercevant tennis du coin de l'œil, et je répondis à leurs habituelles mauvaises blagues. Si ce job ne m'apportait pas sécurité de l'emploi et un bon salaire, je l'aurai quitté sur-le-champ !

L'après-midi se passa heureusement calmement, puisque je venais de remplir mon dernier contrat et que j'avais assez de temps pour préparer le suivant. Un déménagement d'une certaine star en Suisse. Elle ne voulait pas d'une société quelconque pour ses objets précieux ! Ah, les VIP ! Mais j'avais l'habitude. Quand je quittais le bureau, mes pensées étaient encore tournées vers Heero. En effet, mes collègues étaient partis plus tôt, prétextant une réunion pour le boulot, mais allant bien sûr à une fête sans moi. Je ne réussirais jamais à m'intégrer.

Et tout ça parce que je traitais avec des stars du monde entier, qui me tutoyaient pour la plupart. Ils étaient jaloux, et je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. Distrait, j'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et entrais. Puis, je m'adossais à la paroi du fond et levais la tête pour décontracter mes cervicales. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, il ne fit pas attention qu'il n'était pas au sous-sol, mais pâlit en voyant le nouvel arrivé. Heero ! Et il souriait en plus.

- Bonjour ! me dit-il suavement.

- Bonjour, répondis-je bouleversé.

Je n'étais pas prêt ! Il m'aurait fallu bien plus de temps pour me préparer psychologiquement à lui parler. Que dire maintenant ? Mais il dut percevoir ma gêne, car il continua.

- C'est aussi bien que nous nous rencontrions comme ça. Après tout, l'ascenseur est notre lieu favori non ?

- Heu …

- Depuis le temps que je te croise, je n'aurai jamais imaginé te voir dans l'agence.

- Je .. c'est la première fois que …

- Allez, ne sois pas gêné. J'y suis aussi.

- Oui.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. Mon fantasme, toujours sérieux et silencieux, était en train de me sourire et de me parler ! Non, plus que ça, il était littéralement en train de m'allumer ! S'approchant très près de moi, il me toucha la main, le bras.

Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître cet homme entreprenant dans le self made man fermé que je croisais presque tous les matins. Que faire ? Répondre à ses avances explicites, au risque de me faire passer pour un homme facile ou le repousser et le perdre peut-être à jamais ? Mais je n'eus pas le temps de choisir, l'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée et les portes s'ouvrirent.

- Tu viens prendre un verre ? me demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, répondis-je, déjà hypnotisé par le regard de cet homme.

Je maudis encore ma timidité de m'empêcher de répondre une phrase spirituelle sur un ton assuré. Et puis, comment pourrais-je lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? J'avais accepté un rendez-vous, non ?

Nous partîmes donc vers le centre et Heero m'entraîna dans un club très sélect. Comment pouvait-il avoir ses entrées dans cet endroit ? Heureusement que j'étais habitué au luxe, car j'aurai sûrement été bouche bée toute la soirée. Nous nous assîmes dans un coin sombre et le serveur apporta rapidement les boissons commandées.

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

- Quoi ? demandais-je légèrement effrayé en levant la tête de mon verre.

- Je t'amène ici pour t'impressionner, et tu ne bouge même pas un cil !

Je souris de soulagement. Et moi qui avais eut peur qu'il se moque de mon sens de l'humour ! En même temps, je n'avais pas décroché un mot de tout le chemin, préférant écouter le son de sa voix.

- Désolé, mais je connais un peu ce genre d'endroit avec le boulot.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne travailles pas dans l'import-export ?

- Si, mais je suis spécialisé dans les objets de luxe.

- Je vois.

Assis sur une banquette, Heero s'était approché de plus en plus pendant la discussion et se retrouvais maintenant presque collé à moi. Mal à l'aise, je fis un tour de la salle du regard et remarquais enfin que tous les clients étaient des hommes. Des homosexuels pour être plus précis.

- Tu es gêné d'être dans ce genre d'endroit ? me demanda-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je suis plus réservé d'habitude.

Heero éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? demandais-je déconcerté.

- Il est écrit dans ta fiche que tu es timide, alors je voulais voir comment tu réagirais si je t'allumais un peu.

- Et ?

Je n'étais plus très sur de vouloir aller plus loin à ce stade.

- Désolé. Mais j'ai envie de te parler depuis longtemps, alors quand je t'ai vu sortir de l'agence hier, j'ai foncé sur mon ordinateur pour voir ta fiche.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui éclatais de rire.

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ça fait trois mois que je fantasme sur toi.

- Hein ?

Là, j'avais repris l'avantage. Mais pas pour longtemps apparemment car il se mit à sourire férocement.

- Voyons si je corresponds à tes rêves !

Et il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Devant tout le monde. Je voulus le repousser, mais sa langue s'insinua en moi et je n'eus plus que la force de gémir. Mes mains se placèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses bras et je sentis ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Il embrassait comme un dieu ! Bien trop tôt, il s'arracha à moi et je repris peu à peu conscience avec mon environnement. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? S'il n'avait pas arrêté ce baiser, il aurait pus m'entraîner bien plus loin, sans que je proteste. Ce n'était pas moi ça ! Comment avait-il réussit à me faire oublier où j'étais ?

- Je reviens, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers les toilettes.

Dans le miroir, je vis mes yeux brillant, comme si j'étais sous l'emprise d'une drogue quelconque. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Et je ne comprenais pas comment l'homme si sérieux que je croisais presque tous les jours dans l'ascenseur avait pu se transformer en un tel allumeur ! Étais-je en train de rêver ? Était-ce un de mes fantasmes qui agitait mes rêves ? Mais tout avait l'air tellement réaliste !

Étais-je à ce point en manque ? Je fis couler un peu d'eau et me rafraîchi le visage. Mais quand je me relevais, une silhouette se dressait derrière moi dans le miroir. Je me retournais pour voir Heero sourire.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci.

- Désolé si je t'ai fais peur.

- Peur ?

- Je suis trop direct. Les gens n'aiment pas d'habitude et ça les fait fuir.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Il fronça les sourcils. J'avais déjà remarqué ce tic quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Souriant, je lui expliquais.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit réel. Que tu sois attiré par moi je veux dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de succès avec les hommes d'habitude. Alors avec toi !

- Quoi moi ?

Décidément, il fallait vraiment lui mettre les points sur les i !

- Tu es beau ! répondis-je simplement.

Il parut étonné de ma réponse.

- Mais toi aussi !

Ne sachant s'il plaisantait, je me tu. Mais il sembla contrarié que je ne le croie pas.

- Si c'est comme ça.

Paniqué, je le vis venir vers moi plutôt décidé. S'il m'embrassait maintenant, je ne répondais plus de rien. Ici, il n'y avait aucun témoin, mais un homme pouvait entrer à tout moment et nous surprendre. Pourtant, je protestais à peine quand il s'empara avidement de mes lèvres.

Ses doigts se mêlèrent une fois de plus à mes cheveux pour lui permettre d'approfondir encore plus son baiser. Je gémis de plaisir quand je sentis sa langue à l'œuvre et mes genoux faillirent céder. Heureusement, il me plaqua alors contre les lavabos et bougea tout doucement contre mon aine. Je n'en pouvais plus. Le désir me traversait par vague, son corps chaud contre le mien attisait la flamme, faisant se redresser mon membre.

La tension montait de plus en plus et je me sentais peu à peu partir. Pouvait-on jouir rien qu'avec un baiser et quelques caresses ? Il ne me laissa pas le temps de le découvrir et quand il s'écarta de moi, je protestais. J'avais besoin de lui, de la chaleur de son corps, de la tendresse de ses mains, de la fougue de sa bouche.

- Encore ! demandais-je en voulant le ramener contre moi.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Comment pouvais-je me comporter ainsi avec un quasi inconnu ? Et dans un lieu public en plus. Heero rit doucement.

- Pas ici. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un entre. Et puis, tu mérite mieux je pense.

Rougissant, je baissais la tête.

- Tu viens chez moi ? demanda-t-il.

* * *

J'en reviens pas que j'ai osé écrire ça (rougit rougit rougit)... mais c'était il y a longtemps alors pardonnez moi !

* * *

Mille pardon pour le prénom, j'ai corrugé et je poste un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner


	4. Chapitre 3

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note :** Je suis vraiment désolée pour le dernier chapitre. D'habitude, je prend le temps d'une dernière relecture pour corriger les fautes qui m'auraient échappées mais hier, je n'étais pas là de la journée et j'ai voulu me dépêcher pour ne pas pénaliser les lecteurs. Bien sûr, c'est tombé sur le chapitre où le Remplacé n'avait pas marché ! Donc pour me faire pardonner, je publie ce troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

J'espère aussi que ça répondra à la review d'anonyme, j'accepte les critiques et là je pense les mériter, mais j'aurai aimer en discuter et pouvoir me justifier, alors la prochaine fois, laisse une adresse mail s'il te plait.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Cette phrase. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'a prononce ? S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu me prendre ici et maintenant sans que je ne proteste, mais en prononçant cette phrase, il m'avait fait revenir à la réalité. Paniqué, je reculais. Il soupira.

- Désolé, je vais encore trop vite.

- Je … non, c'est moi, je suis … mais ….

- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. Après tout, tu recherche l'âme sœur, non ?

Je rougis alors en repensant à ce qu'il devait y avoir d'écrit sur moi dans cette fiche. Mais pourquoi était-il attiré par moi s'il savait que je voulais une relation sérieuse ? La question devait être inscrite sur mon visage, car il dit soudain :

- Je n'ai une qu'une relation sérieuse dans ma vie, mais ça s'est assez mal passé. Pourtant, j'ai envie de retenter le coup.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de demander. Il me regarda, secouant la tête comme s'il ne comprenait pas que je puisse poser la question. Puis il soupira et répondit :

- Retournons dans la salle, nous serons mieux.

Je le suivi, observait le balancement de ses hanches pendant qu'il marchait. Ses fesses étaient tellement …. Puis il se retourna pour s'asseoir et je m'empressais de détourner les yeux pour qu'il ne voit pas mon regard lubrique. Après tout, nous avions faillit faire l'amour dans les toilettes et mon excitation n'était toujours pas complètement retombée !

- Bien, dit-il. Je propose que nous fassions comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne parlait évidemment pas de ma dérobade, mais de tout ce qui avait précédé.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Heero, continua-t-il en souriant.

Mon dieu son sourire ! Quand je regardais son visage, ses yeux cobalt si profonds et son sourire chaleureux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui pouvait bien l'intéresser en moi. Mais je répondis tout de même, décidant de jouer le jeu et de rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il me supporterait.

- Duo, lui répondis-je.

- Décidément, tu n'es pas bavard ! Mais j'aime ça ! continua-t-il enjoué. Au moins, tu ne parles pas pour ne rien dire !

Encore plus gêné, je rougis et baissait la tête. Mais, décidé à lui plaire coûte que coûte, je me forçais à alimenter la conversation.

- Il n'y avait pas marqué ce que tu faisais comme travail dans cette entreprise sur ta fiche.

Je maudis ma maladresse quand je vis qu'il tiquait.

- Je n'ai pas voulu le mettre pour éloigner les parasites.

Devant mon étonnement, il reprit :

- En fait, la société m'appartient, alors je suis plutôt à l'aise.

Et je compris qu'il m'avait emmené dans ce bar, non pas pour m'impressionner, mais parce qu'il avait l'habitude du luxe.

- Je vois.

Il rit.

- Ne te torture pas avec ça, je sais très bien que tu n'en veux qu'à mon corps !

Et je pris une belle couleur rouge brique pendant qu'il éclatait de rire. Décidément, les fantasmes n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour devenir réalité !

Pourtant, la soirée se passa plutôt agréablement. Passé le premier moment de gêne, je me détendis suffisamment pour converser avec lui, observant tour à tour ses magnifiques yeux et son sourire à tomber. Étrangement, il ne me fit plus d'avance ou alors, juste quelques discrètes invites.

J'étais plus troublé par les nombreux couples gays tout autour de nous qui ne se gênaient pas pour s'embrasser et se peloter dans les coins sombres. Heero semblait avoir compris que je préférais attendre. Même si je ne savais pas quoi.

Alors que nous bavardions toujours, parlant de nos goûts en matière de sorties, de musiques et de cinéma, je m'aperçus soudain que le bar s'était vidé et que nous étions un des derniers couples. Remarquant mon étonnement, Heero sourit et se leva.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ?

Je détournais la tête pour ne pas voir son visage déçu. Voudrait-il encore me voir si je ne lui offrais pas mon corps ?

- Pas grave. J'attendrais.

- Quoi ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sursauter. Il se tourna vers moi, tout en continuant à marcher, puis sourit.

- C'est étrange, mais avec toi, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps. Tu ne ressemble pas aux mecs que je fréquente d'habitude. Tu es calme, intelligent, et tu ne penses pas qu'au sexe.

S'il savait ! Ne pas vouloir passer à l'acte ne voulais pas dire que je ne l'imaginais pas constamment, me faisant toutes sortes de films. Et s'il décidait de rester seulement bons amis ? S'il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ? Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de se refuser à lui ? Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, les dés étaient jetés.

J'avançais lentement dans la rue à ses côtés, ne me préoccupant même pas de notre destination, appréciant juste de l'avoir avec moi. Nous n'avions pas reparlé depuis sa petite tirade et nous n'en éprouvions pas le besoin. Avancer nous suffisait. Être ensemble nous suffisait.

C'était la première fois que j'éprouvais ce sentiment de plénitude, comme quand je rentrais autrefois à la maison et que je voyais ma mère dans la cuisine pendant que mon père regardait un match à la télé. J'avais l'impression d'être chez moi. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais cette impression avec un quasi inconnu alors que je côtoyais mes collègues depuis cinq ans sans rien savoir d'eux ? Et surtout, ce sentiment allait-il évoluer vers quelque chose de plus fort ou simplement disparaître le temps et le remplacement de mes fantasmes face à la réalité ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite que Heero s'était arrêté. Je me retournais pour lui faire face et tombais en arrêt devant ses yeux scrutateurs, comme d'habitude.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demandais-je.

- Nous sommes devant le parking. C'est bien là que tu te gares, non ?

Surpris, je me tournais vers le bâtiment et reconnu effectivement la tour où nos bureaux étaient installés. Ma voiture devait encore m'attendre dans le parking du sous-sol.

- Je te dépose ? demandais-je sans réfléchir.

Mais je vis son sourire apparaître, plus comme une excuse que pour se moquer de moi. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de demander ça alors que je lui avais refusé mon corps ? Il allait me prendre pour une girouette ! Ou pour un fou ! Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire.

- Je n'habite pas loin. Merci.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, il passait toujours par le hall d'entrée et non par le sous-sol, il devait donc faire tous les voyages à pied.

- Bien.

Nous restions là, aucun de nous ne faisant un geste pour partir. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arracher à lui. Et il ne se décidait pas à se détourner. Finalement, je sortis de ma réserve habituelle et m'approchais de lui. Je vis la surprise s'inscrire sur son visage, mais ne m'en préoccupait pas, concentré sur ses lèvres.

Je saisis les pans de sa veste et l'attirais tout contre mon visage pour m'emparer voracement de sa bouche. S'il avait mené la danse jusque là, j'avais maintenant le contrôle des opérations et je mis toute ma science dans mon baiser, espérant l'attacher à moi bien après qu'il m'ait quitté et réalisé que je n'en valais peut-être pas la peine. Le baiser dura, encore et encore, et nous en ressortîmes essoufflés.

- Et bien ! finit par dire Heero.

- Je ….euh … à demain.

Il sourit.

- J'ai hâte d'y être !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu et encore désolée.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Attention chers lectrices et lecteurs, l'histoire va maintenant passer à sa partie plus humoristique. Bien sûr, il y aura toujours de la romance, les hésitations de Duo, le sex appeal de Heero, mais j'ai introduit pas mal de scènes et de répliques cocasses. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Serait-il là ?

Je n'avais pratiquement pas pu dormir de la nuit tellement j'étais angoissé. Allais-je le voir dans la cabine ce matin ? Et surtout, comment se comporterait-il ? Et moi ? Après être rentré chez moi, j'avais réalisé à quel point la soirée avait été irréelle.

J'avais parlé à l'homme dont je rêvais depuis plus de trois mois, et je lui plaisais. Et s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis, je pourrais même avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui. Des rêves de petits déjeuner, de balades et de vacances à deux me traversèrent la tête, mais je me repris. Dans le présent ! Je devais faire face à la réalité au lieu de toujours me réfugier dans mon monde.

Tremblant, j'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et entrais. La cabine commença son ascension et je retins mon souffle quand elle s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je vis enfin Heero, tout sourire comme la veille.

Il entra et nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes, juste le temps de nous retrouver isolés. Puis il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa avidement. Que c'était bon de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue dans ma bouche, ses mains sur mon corps. Je m'activais aussi, essayant de m'insinuer sous sa veste pour sentir sa peau. Mais l'ascenseur arriva bien trop tôt au onzième étage. Je m'arrachais alors à lui et regardais ses yeux cobalt, si intenses.

- Bonjour ! dit-il joyeusement.

- Oui, cette journée commence bien, répondis-je distraitement.

Les portes coulissèrent et je me rendis compte qu'il avait eut le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton de son étage avant de se jeter sur moi. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir car, enlacé comme on l'était, on se serait sûrement posé des questions.

- Tu manges où à midi ? reprit-il.

Je pensais au petit sandwich que je m'étais préparé comme chaque jour et décidais de me lancer.

- Je t'invite au restau ? répondis-je sur une impulsion.

Son sourire me récompensa de mon audace.

- Je finis à midi.

- Je passe te prendre.

- A tout à l'heure.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, très rapidement, puis se détourna. Mon dieu ! Quel fessier ! Je rougis en me rendant comptes de ce que j'avais osé regarder et appuyais rapidement sur le bouton du quatorzième. Heureusement que nous étions presque toujours seuls dans la cabine à cette heure matinale !

J'étais sur mon ordinateur depuis une demi-heure environ, parcourant une liste d'objet à expédier en Inde, quand une nouvelle fenêtre apparue sur l'écran. Étonné, je cliquais sur le petit bonhomme étrangement familier qui m'invitait à entrer sur une nouvelle page vierge. Une phrase s'inscrivit alors, lettres après lettres :

_Tu bosses bien ? _

Je fixais mon écran, complètement perdu puis réalisais soudain.

_Heero ? _

_Qui d'autre ?_

_Mais comment tu fais ça ? _

_Je suis dans l'informatique je te rappelle !_

_Je croyais que tu étais le patron de la boîte ? _

_Oui, mais c'est moi qui l'ai monté, grâce à mon génie._

_Ton génie ? _

_Figure-toi que je suis dans le classement des cinquante meilleurs informaticiens au monde._

Je restais quelques secondes à fixer la dernière phrase puis souris.

_Et donc, tu es un pirate ? _

_Disons que j'en ai les capacités. Mais je ne fais rien d'illégal._

_Et mon ordinateur ? _

_Je ne regarde pas tes fichiers si c'est ce qui t'inquiète._

Je ris doucement devant sa crainte évidente de me voir en colère. Mes collègues levèrent alors la tête et je décidais de me calmer. Après tout, ils ne m'avaient jamais vu rire, surtout au bureau.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ? _

_Je m'ennuies._

_Mais moi, j'ai du travail._

A ce moment là, le petit bonhomme du début revint, en larmes, et je compris à quoi il m'avait fait penser. Ou plutôt à qui, car c'était une version chibie de Heero. A cet instant, j'eus envie d'avoir les mêmes capacités que lui pour lui renvoyé une mini version de moi le réconfortant. Mais je ne m'y connaissais pas assez en informatique.

Cette réflexion sur ses talents, me fit penser à une phrase que répétaient souvent mes collègues : "Si tu as été engagé si jeune, c'est grâce à ta disposition pour les langues !". Bien sûr, c'était plus une marque de jalousie qu'un compliment, mais ça me donna une idée. Rapidement, j'écrivis une phrase en chinois qui pouvait se traduire par :

_Tu me manques aussi._

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

_C'est pas juste, je comprends rien !_

_Alors cherche pendant que je bosse. _

_C'est pas drôle !_

Je conservais tout de même la fenêtre réduite pour continuer à discuter.

La matinée passa relativement vite, car Heero avait trouvé un logiciel de traduction et s'amusait à répondre à toutes mes phrases, quelle que soit la langue que j'employais. De mon côté, je faisais mon possible pour travailler pendant qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de me distraire. Il m'envoya même une vidéo porno gay et j'eus juste le temps d'éteindre le son des haut-parleurs avant que mes collègues profitent des gémissements de plaisir.

Mais je regardais la scène jusqu'au bout, mon corps régissant au spectacle. Au bout les quatre minutes trente que durait le film, Heero me demanda :

_Ça ne te donne pas envie ? _

J'hésitais longuement. Si je répondais oui, il risquait de me presser pour passer à l'acte, mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir et passer pour un coincé. Je finis par répondre avec une pirouette :

_Ça va pas de m'envoyer ça ? Mes collègues auraient pu entendre !_

_Tu n'as pas de bureau personnel ? _

_Le patron veut que nous travaillions en harmonie donc, il n'y a qu'une grande salle divisée en petits espace avec des panneaux de rien du tout !_

_Mon pauvre ! Moi, j'ai un immense bureau avec un cabinet de toilette personnel et une baie vitrée._

Je restais quelques secondes bouche bée. Qu'il ait un grand bureau et quelques avantages ne m'étonnais pas, mais qu'il m'écrive ça comme ça ! J'eus l'explication tout de suite après.

_Tu veux venir l'essayer ? _

J'en étais sûr !

_On va manger ensemble dans une heure !_

_Et alors ? Tu me manques trop ! _

_On s'est rencontré hier !_

En lui répondant, j'eus pourtant la sensation de le comprendre. J'avais moi aussi envie d'être à ses côtés, de discuter avec lui sans la barrière de l'ordinateur. Je soupirais. Il était vraiment incorrigible ! D'un autre côté, ne disait-il pas tout haut ce que je gardais toujours pour moi ? Pris d'une impulsion, j'écrivis :

_J'arrive. _

_Quoi ? _

_Je viens te voir. Dans ton bureau. _

_T'es sûr ? _

_Tu hésites maintenant ? _

Ou bien était-ce moi ?

_Non, je parlais vis-à-vis de ton patron. _

_Il n'est jamais là. Et je dirais à mes collègues que j'ai un déjeuner d'affaire. _

_Ca t'arrive souvent ? _

_Jamais_

_Et tu ferais ça juste pour me voir ? _

Je souris et écrivis alors la phrase "Tu me manques" dans toutes les langues que je connaissais.

_C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je t'attends. _

Je pris une profonde inspiration et fermai la fenêtre. Puis, je me levais et lançais à la cantonade :

- Je vais déjeuner.

Trop pressé de retrouver Heero, je ne remarquais pas les regards incrédules dans mon dos.

* * *

Vous aimez toujours ?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note :** Désolée de ne poster que maintenant, mais je rentre seulement chez moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

J'étais pourtant résolu ! Mais arrivé devant la porte, je me mis à hésiter. Qu'allait penser Heero de tout ça ? Et ses employés ? Prenant une profonde respiration, je me décidais à entrer et poussais la porte. Et je découvris une salle à peu près identique en taille et en disposition à celle de ma société, mais au combien plus animée ! Il y avait là quatre jeunes hommes et une femme qui s'activaient derrière des ordinateurs ultra-perfectionnés, s'invectivant et discutant en riant. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas mon arrivée, masquée par le bruit d'une musique pop à la radio et par une plante immense derrière laquelle je me reculais instinctivement.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit soudainement, et je fus soulagé de voir apparaître Heero qui me sourit. Quand je fus tout proche de lui, il me dit :

- J'étais sur que tu dégonflerais si je ne venais pas te chercher !

Ainsi, il me connaissait assez pour prévoir mes réactions ? Et bien, c'est ce qu'on allait voir ! Dès qu'il referma la porte, je l'attirais brusquement à moi et prit ses lèvres. Le baiser fut vorace. Je le plaquais carrément contre le mur pour profiter au maximum de son corps, emboîtant mes hanches contre les siennes. S'il resta abasourdi quelques secondes, il reprit vite ses esprits et commença à se frotter contre moi pour m'exciter davantage. La scène me rappela notre sortie de la veille et je préférais m'écarter avant de lui faire l'amour par terre. Il gémit de frustration en me sentant partir mais ne protesta pas.

- Bon sang, vivement qu'on en arrive au lit !

Je ris doucement. Tant qu'il le prenait bien, ça me rassurait. Et puis, je n'allais pas le faire attendre éternellement, juste le temps d'être sûr que notre relation durerait. En plus, je ne savais pas si je pourrais encore attendre longtemps à ce rythme.

- Tu veux aller manger ?

- Déjà ? répondis-je déçu.

- Et bien, si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus…. la visite de mon bureau n'est pas très intéressante.

Je levais soudain la tête pour observer la pièce. Concentré sur ses magnifiques yeux cobalt, je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder mon environnement. En effet, Heero avait un bureau gigantesque, avec un coin détente entouré de canapés confortables. Le bureau était très moderne, pas comme mon vieux meuble en bois, et il avait une tonne de matériel informatique dessus. A droite, une petite porte ouverte donnait sur une salle de bain et ce qui me sembla être un lit.

- Tu dors ici ? demandais-je en le voyant.

- Seulement quand j'ai beaucoup de travail, répondit-il. Tu veux l'essayer ? ajouta-t-il malicieux.

Je piquais un fard et détournais la tête.

- Et à quoi ça sert tout ça ?

Je parlais évidemment de son matériel informatique.

- A plein de chose ! Celui là …

Et il commença une mini conférence sur ses appareils, pour la plupart inventés et montés par lui. Il avait l'air vraiment enthousiaste en parlant de ses joujoux, même si je n'y comprenais rien.

- Mais je t'embête avec mes histoires, dit-il soudain en s'interrompant au milieu d'une explication.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne comprends pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas ! répondis-je en souriant. Et puis, tu es sexy quand tu parles d'informatique !

J'avais ajouté cette phrase presque négligemment, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne m'ennuyait pas, mais je déglutis en voyant son regard changer.

- Allons manger ! m'exclamais-je.

Heero me regarda encore un instant puis acquiesça.

- Je te suis.

Nous sortîmes donc de son bureau pour passer dans la pièce commune, à présent vide, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le couloir. La descente dans l'ascenseur fut assez éprouvante car nous avions tous les deux à l'esprit les baisers que nous avions échangés dans cet espace clos. Je m'imaginais soudain en train de faire l'amour avec Heero dans la cabine quand celle-ci s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée. Soupirant de frustration, je l'emmenais dans un restaurant à la mode mais moins guindé et prétentieux que le bar de la veille.

Le repas se passa très bien, la conversation avait débouché sur la politique et nous échangions nos avis sur le sujet. Heero n'aimait pas beaucoup le gouvernement en place mais n'avait pas de parti politique privilégié. Quant à moi, je ne m'intéressais pas assez au sujet pour prendre clairement position, pourtant, je m'ingéniais à le taquiner sur ses idées pour le voir s'échauffer et disserter avec passion. Il était tellement beau quand il s'emportait. J'aurai pu l'observer pendant des heures.

Je regardais finalement ma montre et vit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Heero s'était calmé en comprenant que mon intérêt pour les idées adverses était seulement des taquineries et il me regardait maintenant avec des yeux concupiscents. Gêné, je payais l'addition et nous partîmes pour nos bureaux, marchant côte à côte en silence. J'en venais presque à penser que j'avais fait une gaffe pour l'indisposer ainsi, mais il prit la parole et je compris qu'il était seulement en train de réfléchir :

- Ça te dirait de passer la Saint Valentin ensemble ?

Je restais bouche bée quelques secondes. J'avais complètement oublié la fête des amoureux ! Le 14 était le surlendemain et ça tombait justement un samedi. C'était la première fois que j'avais quelqu'un pour la Saint Valentin ! Et pour une relation sérieuse en plus. Enfin, de mon point de vue. Nous considérait-il comme un couple ?

- Je ne te force pas, tu sais !

Bon sang, j'avais été trop long à répondre et il prenait ça pour un refus. Sans réfléchir plus, je voulus le rassurer et sortis la première chose qui me vint :

- Tu me vois comme ton petit ami ?

Surpris, il me considéra un moment. Je bégayais alors, gêné :

- Je veux dire, je suis juste un mec avec lequel tu veux coucher ou tu souhaite plus ? Enfin, pas maintenant, mais plus tard.

Il sourit alors et je respirais.

- Tu veux que je te dise qu'on sort ensemble, c'est ça ?

Je sentis mon visage rougir et je détournais les yeux. Il devait me prendre pour une jeune lycéenne qui rêvait du grand amour !

- OK, alors considères qu'on sort officiellement ensemble. Et sache que je n'aime pas les polygames alors tache de ne pas me tromper !

Ne croyant pas à ma chance, j'arrivais au pied de l'immeuble sur un petit nuage.

Mais je déchantais vite en voyant mes collègues arriver de l'autre côté de la rue. Et ils m'avaient vu sourire ! Ils me regardaient bizarrement maintenant. Évidemment.

Je ne voulais pas donner d'explications, et surtout, je n'étais pas du tout prêt à leur avouer mon homosexualité. Alors que Heero venait juste d'assumer sa responsabilité de petit ami.

Heureusement, nous étions encore loin, et ils entrèrent avant nous. Heero ne remarqua rien. Dans l'ascenseur, il insista même pour que l'on fête la naissance de notre relation. Nous dûmes nous séparer précipitamment quand une secrétaire entra dans la cabine au neuvième étage. Heero sortit au onzième, l'air de rien, mais je savais que je le retrouverais dans quelques secondes sur mon ordinateur.

Quand j'entrais dans la pièce, mes collègues me regardèrent bizarrement mais ne dirent rien. Je me précipitais devant mon bureau et secouais la souris pour faire apparaître l'image. Un petit bonhomme commençait un strip-tease ! Faisant attention à ce que les autres ne me voient pas, je me rapprochais de l'écran et souris quand un cœur apparu à l'endroit stratégique à la place du string en cuir.

Vivement la Saint Valentin !

* * *


	7. Chapitre 6

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Coucou. Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire aujourd'hui alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le paradis ! Oui, cette journée était assurément un aperçu de l'éden.

Heero avait absolument tenu à tout organiser lui-même et je m'étais laisser faire. Bien sûr, c'était dans mon caractère d'être le dominé, mais la principale raison était surtout que j'adorais le voir sourire. Or, me préparer cette surprise semblait le rendre heureux. La veille, nous avions encore parlé toute la journée via sa fenêtre pirate, et je dois avouer que je n'avais pas beaucoup avancé dans mon travail. Il faudrait que nous nous calmions un peu ou je risquais de perdre mon poste.

Nous avions aussi mangé ensemble, dans un petit restaurant du quartier très convivial, mais j'avais attendu que mes collègues sortent pour le rejoindre et j'avais inventé une excuse de conférence téléphonique à Heero pour que nous revenions tôt. J'avais un peu honte de me cacher ainsi, mais assumer mes préférences sexuelles devant mes collègues me paraissait pour l'instant impossible.

Et puis le grand jour était arrivé. Heero m'avait promis une journée entière à nous consacrer l'un à l'autre, et il n'avait pas menti :

Il est venu me prendre au pied de mon immeuble dans une superbe Ferrari rouge pour le petit déjeuner. Nous avons mangé dans un restaurant très coté, situé à l'intérieur d'un hôtel cinq étoiles. L'ameublement était très luxueux, les serveurs stylés et la nourriture parfaite. Heero souriait tout le temps et me parlait de tout et de rien. D'abord un peu anxieux, je me détendis vite grâce à ses pitreries et participais également à la bonne humeur.

Ensuite, il m'emmena au cinéma voir un film romantique dont je lui avais parlé. Qu'il s'en souvienne m'émut plus que le fait qu'il vienne avec moi alors qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de film. Bien sûr, il profita du noir et de l'ambiance pour m'embrasser allègrement tout le long de la séance.

Une fois sortis, nous avons déambulé en ville, main dans la main. J'étais heureux, lui aussi et nous nous moquions bien de ce que les gens pouvaient penser. C'est étrange comme je pouvais faire abstraction du reste du monde avec lui. Dommage que ça ne s'étende pas à mes collègues. Mais je résoudrais ce problème plus tard, pour l'instant, il fallait penser au présent !

Heero m'emmena dans un parc et il m'entraîna au bord du petit lac. Des pédalos en forme de cygne promenaient déjà des couples d'amoureux sur l'eau. Nous dûmes attendre quelques minutes que l'un d'eux se libère mais la balade valut le coup ! Au milieu du lac, comme nous avions repris nos baisers passionnés, nous avons entendu un petit garçon s'écrier :

- Maman ! Les monsieurs, ils se font des bisous !

La brave mère rougit et entraîna son fils sur le sentier en le chapitrant. Honteux, nous regagnâmes le bord et finîmes mort de rire sur un banc. Quand la crise fut passée, Heero regarda sa monte et décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Je le suivis donc, persuadé qu'il allait m'emmener dans un de ces restaurants aussi chics que chers. Mais il me surprit encore une fois en s'arrêtant devant un établissement plutôt petit mais très chaleureux.

Apparemment, le patron le connaissait car il passa plusieurs fois devant notre table pour parler avec Heero, le taquiner à mon sujet et lui proposer ses meilleurs plats. Ce fut un repas fantastique, autant parce que la nourriture était délicieuse que par la présence de mon amoureux. Je sursautais quelque peu en me rendant compte de mes pensées mais souris. Après tout, c'est bien ce qu'il était, mon amoureux !

Après un dessert absolument extraordinaire, un moelleux au chocolat nappé de crème anglaise et agrémenté de quelques framboises, nous avons pris congé du patron en lui promettant de revenir bientôt. Heero m'embrassa dès que nous fûmes hors de vue, frustré de n'avoir pu le faire devant toutes ces familles dans l'établissement. Bien sûr, il avait compensé en me faisant du pied pendant tout le repas, mais j'étais aussi avide que lui.

- Quel est la suite du programme ? demandais-je.

Heero sourit.

- Tu vas voir !

Il avait l'air d'un gamin avec son visage malicieux ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore inventé ? Et dire que je m'étais contenté de lui trouvé un petit cadeau alors qu'il m'avait concocté cette superbe journée romantique. J'avais un peu honte. D'un autre côté, j'étais sûr qu'il allait être enchanté de mon idée.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, nous arrivâmes dans un quartier plus ancien, devant une petite boutique plutôt bizarre. Je voulus demander des explications à Heero, mais il se contenta de mettre le doigt devant sa bouche et me dit de le suivre. L'intérieur était plutôt propre mais une odeur étrange vint m'assaillir les narines. Il m'entraîna vers le fond, et juste au moment où je parvenais à mettre un nom sur ce parfum, nous débouchâmes sur un grand parc devant lequel attendait une calèche. L'odeur était celle des chevaux.

- Mais comment …?

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir.

- Viens ! m'interrompit-il.

Le cocher m'aida à monter, ainsi que Heero, et nous partîmes. Au bout d'un moment, il prit la parole.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu amener New York, mais tu as au moins la calèche !

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il s'était souvenu de ça aussi ! Alors que je n'avais fais que décrire une scène d'un film qui m'avait particulièrement plu. Il m'avait écouté, et il avait dépensé tant d'énergie pour organiser cette journée ! Pour moi ! Pour me faire plaisir ! N'y tenant plus, je fondis en larmes contre son épaule.

Paniqué, Heero me serra plus fort contre lui et me demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Tu voulais aller à New York ? Je t'y emmènerai, c'est promis. Demain si tu veux ! Duo !! Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait.

Comment pouvait-il aussi gentil ? Aussi généreux ? Au lieu de m'apaiser, ses paroles ne faisaient que m'enfoncer davantage. Mais je pris sur moi pour le rassurer. Le pauvre était vraiment terrifié. La gorge trop nouée pour parler, il ne me restait qu'une solution. Je l'embrassais donc passionnément, lui faisant comprendre ma reconnaissance et mon amour pour lui.

- Et bien ! commenta-t-il quand je m'arrachais finalement à lui.

Je me pelotonnais dans ses bras et lui dit :

- C'est parfait. Tout est parfait.

Je le sentis sourire plus que je ne le vis, puis nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la balade, savourant le fait d'être ensemble.

Comment avait-il pu prendre autant de place dans ma vie en si peu de temps ? Et pourquoi est ce que je le laissais faire ? Mais la réponse à cette question était simple. Parce que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés, quelqu'un qui m'aime, quelqu'un qui me comprenne. Pourvu qu'il ne me fasse pas de mal. Il avait déjà une telle emprise sur mes sentiments !

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il en m'aidant à descendre à la fin de la balade.

- Oui, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour quelque chose qui n'arriverait peut être jamais ? Heero paya le cocher et je me rendis compte qu'il avait du tout entendre ! Il devait avoir l'habitude.

- Et maintenant ?

Heero regarda sa montre. Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi.

- Allons dans un bar en attendant.

- En attendant quoi ? demandai-je.

- Tu verras bien ! répondit-il.

L'expression de petit garçon malicieux était revenue. Je soupirais mais le suivit tout de même. Après une courte balade dans les rues de la ville, Heero fixa son choix sur un établissement gay plutôt en vogue. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir se cacher pour s'embrasser, et moi non plus !

Une heure plus tard nous étions toujours amoureusement enlacés sur la banquette confortable qu'avait dénichée Heero, dans un coin reculé. Nous ne nous étions pas quittés des yeux, nos lèvres se rejoignant régulièrement. Sa bouche avait une saveur indéfinissable que je pourrais maintenant reconnaître entre mille.

Il était unique, et il était à moi. Je ne croyais pas à mon bonheur. C'était tellement merveilleux d'être dans ses bras ! Pour l'instant, nous toucher nous suffisait. Mais je savais que nous ne pourrions tenir très longtemps ainsi. J'espérais vivement qu'il avait prévu de finir la nuit au lit. Et puis, mon cadeau n'aurait pas de sens sinon.

Oui, cette journée était vraiment le paradis. Jusqu'à ce que le serpent pointe son nez ! Et ce serpent pris la forme d'un homme sortit tout droit de mon passé. Quand je le vis, il était trop tard pour fuir.

* * *

Niark niark niark !! Le suspense est à son maximum ! Alors vous avez aimé la journée romantique ?

Pour le mélange des temps, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas réussi à tout mettre au présent ou au passé, ça n'allait jamais comme je voulais, j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop bizarre.

Review ?


	8. Chapitre 7

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note :** Comme aujourd'hui je suis de TRÈS bonne humeur et que j'ai eu pleins de bonnes reviews depuis le début de cette histoire, j'ai décidé d'être gentille et de poster un chapitre en milieu de semaine.

Je précise pour ce chapitre que je n'ai absolument rien contre les personnages qui ont le mauvais rôle, c'est juste qu'ils avaient la tête de l'emploi donc pardon aux fans.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rappel : **En pleine journée romantique pour la Saint Valentin, Duo voit arriver son pire cauchemar, venu de son passé.

**Chapitre 7**

Que faire ? Me cacher ? Mais il m'avait déjà vu. Et il souriait le salaud ! Paniqué, je me raccrochais à Heero qui comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Duo ?

Puis il vit mon visage figé par la peur et suivit mon regard. Il tomba sur un couple, l'un d'origine asiatique au regard mauvais et l'autre un bellâtre à l'air idiot. L'asiatique, qui répondait au nom de Wufei, dit quelque chose à son copain qui pouffa de rire, puis ils s'approchèrent de nous.

J'étais perdu.

- Duo ! s'exclama Wufei. Tu n'as pas changé !

- Wufei, je …, tentais-je de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne me compromette devant Heero.

Mais il continua sans s'occuper de moi.

- Je te présente Zechs, mon ami, dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot. Tu ne me présentes pas le tien ?

Mon dieu, en le voyant, en entendant à nouveau sa voix, j'étais revenu instantanément sept ans en arrière, quand je n'étais encore qu'un jeune étudiant naïf et qu'il me donnait des cours particuliers de chinois. Il était le professeur tout puissant et moi l'élève, même s'il n'avait que deux ans de plus que moi. Que faire ? L'ignorer ? Faire comme si de rien n'était et discuter avec lui ? Mais Heero prit la décision pour moi et se présenta :

- Heero Yuy, enchanté. Vous connaissez Duo ?

Bizarrement, malgré le ton sympathique et le sourire de mon petit ami, je sentis qu'il était sur ses gardes. Avait-il remarqué mon malaise ?

- Disons que nous avons été très proche tous les deux.

Quoi ? Mais il mentait ! Pourquoi sous-entendait-il que nous étions sortis ensemble alors qu'il … ? Mais Heero me surpris encore en souriant plus largement.

- Ah oui ? susurra-t-il.

A ce moment là, j'eus très peur pour la suite des évènements. Je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il serait capable. Surtout face à la méchanceté de Wufei. Par contre, Zechs avait l'air complètement en dehors de la conversation. Il était peut-être mignon, mais complètement benêt.

Wufei profita du silence pour s'installer en face de nous, s'asseyant sur les genoux de son top modèle sans cervelle.

- Et vous ? C'est sérieux ? demanda Wufei pour tâter le terrain.

Je me tendis contre Heero. Si Wufei continuait à le chercher comme ça … d'un autre côté, la réponse m'intéressait.

- Très ! répondit-il calmement.

Ou plutôt, je sentais sa colère bouillir à l'intérieur mais il se contrôlait. Pour le rassurer, je me collais encore plus contre lui, mais il fixait toujours Wufei et ne le remarqua pas. Il continua :

-Je suis désolé de gâcher vos émouvantes retrouvailles, mais nous aimerions être seuls.

- Oh, mais bien sûr ! répondit Wufei en caressant son compagnon indécemment, nous sommes la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui ! Et dire que j'avais oublié !

Puis il se tourna vers Zechs et lui demanda :

- Tu veux que je t'offre quelque chose de spécial mon chou ?

A ce moment là, j'eus très peur et je frissonnais. Je connaissais parfaitement ce ton. Wufei avait caché son jeu longtemps avant de l'employer avec moi. Heero raffermit sa prise autour de mon épaule et ça me rassurait quelque peu. Mais je n'aurais pas dû compter sur la maturité de Wufei ou le monde autour de nous pour le retenir. Il avait toujours fait passer ses désirs avant tout le reste.

Zechs sourit, persuadé que son compagnon allait lui offrir un objet. Mais il se tourna vers nous et sourit :

- Que dirais-tu d'une partie de jambe en l'air avec ces messieurs ? Après tout, Duo ne peut rien me refuser, n'est ce pas ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de saisir toute l'horreur de ses paroles. Heero s'était déjà levé et Wufei se retrouvait à terre, frappé au visage. Zechs ne fut pas long à réagir non plus, mais il préféra s'enfuir plutôt que d'affronter la furie qui s'acharnait maintenant sur le chinois.

Il fallut trois hommes pour maîtriser Heero, et à ma grande honte, je ne fus pas de ceux là. J'étais bien trop pétrifié pour réagir. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ce n'était que des paroles après tout ! Il aurait suffit de remettre Wufei à sa place et de partir.

Heero se retourna soudain vers moi et vis mon visage incrédule. Il baissa les yeux, sûrement honteux de s'être donné en spectacle puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il partait sans moi ? Il voulait me laisser là après tout ce qui venait de se passer ? Pas seulement la bagarre, mais aussi toute la journée que nous avions vécue ensemble ? Je bondis et couru après lui, ne réussissant à le rattraper que dans la rue.

- Heero ! criais-je en lui attrapant le bras.

Il se retourna, visiblement tiraillé entre le désir de s'enfuir et celui de me parler. Effrayé qu'il songe même à me laisser maintenant, je le suppliais :

- Ne me quittes pas !

Je ne savais pas moi-même si je parlais de l'instant présent ou de notre relation en général. Il dût comprendre mon désarroi car il me prit soudain dans ses bras et s'excusa :

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, mais il m'a rendu furieux et …

- Chut !

Je posais mon doigt sur ses lèvres et me servis finalement de ma bouche pour le faire taire. Je me fichais complètement de ce qu'il avait fait. Non ! J'étais heureux qu'il m'ait défendu ainsi.

- Promet moi juste de ne plus tabasser tous les hommes qui m'insultent.

Il sourit.

- Promis.

- Et maintenant ? lui demandais-je après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux quelques secondes.

J'adorais observer son regard cobalt, si intense ! Heero sursauta et regarda sa montre. Puis il fit la grimace.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé. Tout est ma faute. J'avais prévu de t'emmener au restaurant ce soir mais …

Je l'embrassais de nouveau. Il parlait trop.

- Je peux t'offrir mon cadeau maintenant ? lui demandai-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux et je souris devant son visage surpris.

- Et bien quoi, j'ai le droit aussi non ?

- Euh .. oui. Tu l'as sur toi ?

Je souris encore plus largement et il dût remarquer mon regard légèrement fiévreux. Après tout, je le désirais depuis longtemps. Et cette journée n'était pas sans augmenter ma frustration à moi aussi.

- Oui. Mais je préférerais que l'on soit dans un endroit un peu plus intime pour te l'offrir !

* * *

Grand concours, quel est le cadeau que Duo va offrir à Heero ?


	9. Chapitre 8

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Ouah, vous avez eu de super idées pour le cadeau de Duo ! Du coup, j'ai peur que ce à quoi j'ai pensé vous déçoive ... mais bon, maintenant je peux plus changer. Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**R****appel :** Wufei, ancienne connaissance de Duo, vient gâcher leur journée romantique de la Saint Valentin mais Heero s'occupe du problème et Duo lui demande d'aller dans un coin tranquille pour lui offrir son cadeau.

**Chapitre 8**

Il comprit tout de suite ce que je voulais dire et me tira par la main en m'entraînant vers sa voiture qui n'était, heureusement, pas garé très loin. Heero dépassa quelques limitations de vitesse, mais nous arrivâmes bientôt dans le quartier où se trouvaient nos bureaux. Il m'emmenait chez lui !

Soudain nerveux, je suivis Heero après qu'il soit entré dans le parking d'un immeuble plutôt chic et très sécurisé. Le gardien nous salua quand nous passâmes devant lui, mais Heero ne ralentit pas, lançant juste un :

- Bonne soirée, Jérôme.

Dans l'ascenseur, il me plaqua contre la paroi et appuya sur un bouton pendant qu'il m'embrassait. Les portes s'ouvrirent quelques minutes plus tard et il m'entraîna fébrilement vers une porte qui portait le numéro 503. Nous étions donc au cinquième étage, pensais-je juste avant que Heero ne réussisse à ouvrir la porte et à m'entraîner à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il l'eut refermé, il se jeta sur moi et nous tombâmes à terre. Nous roulâmes l'un sur l'autre et il se retrouva sur moi, souriant tel un prédateur.

- Tu es sûr ? me demanda-t-il tout de même.

Je souris et répondis.

- Regarde dans ma poche.

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mon corps, exprès pour me torturer puis tomba sur la petite boîte que je n'avais pas prit la peine d'emballer. Il la sortit, étonné puis éclata de rire.

- Des préservatifs !

- Tu n'en veux pas ? questionnais-je malicieux.

Pour toute réponse, il emprisonna mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et m'embrassa.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, réussis-je à murmurer quand il me relâcha.

- Viens, dit-il alors en se relevant et en me tirant par le bras.

Je le suivis, surexcité après notre petit intermède par terre, et nous débouchâmes sur une chambre. Je ne fis pas très attention au décor, bien trop occupé par Heero et son corps magnifique. Il avait réussi à se mettre torse nu entre l'entrée et la chambre, et s'activait maintenant à faire de même avec moi.

Je le laissais obligeamment faire, gémissant de plaisir à chaque fois que ses doigts effleuraient ma peau. Comment arrivait-il à m'exciter à ce point ? Il s'attaqua ensuite à mon pantalon puis me fis basculer, nu, sur le lit. Il portait encore son pantalon, mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Pourtant, au vu de la magnifique érection qui soulevait le vêtement, cela devait le gêner considérablement !

J'allais me redresser pour le débarrasser de ce dernier rempart, quand il me rejeta en arrière et m'immobilisa en s'asseyant carrément sur mes cuisses. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches, les fis glisser sur mon ventre, mon torse, de plus en plus haut, pour finir dans mes cheveux.

Puis il se pencha vers moi et recommença à m'embrasser. Il me relâcha au moment où je pensais ne plus avoir d'air et murmura à mon oreille :

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas te laisser dormir cette nuit !

Puis il lécha mon lobe, me faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds. Mon dieu, je ne survivrai jamais s'il arrivait à me faire réagir ainsi ! Sa langue commença alors une longue balade sur tout mon corps. Il commença par ma mâchoire, mon cou, mes tétons qui durcirent instantanément, puis mon ventre, mon nombril, où il s'attarda particulièrement.

- Heero ! le suppliais-je alors.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? me demanda-t-il espiègle.

- Non ! criais-je quand il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, massant doucement mes fesses par la même occasion.

- Alors que veux-tu ?

Il le savait. Il faisait exprès de me torturer, s'approchant, s'écartant de mon sexe tendu, sans jamais le toucher. Je sentais son souffle chaud m'effleurer.

- Touche-moi ! l'implorais-je.

- Mais je te touche ! répondit-il en écartant mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je sentis ses doigts converger vers le centre de mon plaisir, mais il faisait exprès de rester à côté.

- Heero ! haletais-je. S'il te plait !

Il dût me prendre en pitié, car sa bouche s'approcha de mon membre et il commença à me lécher doucement la pointe pendant que sa main commençait son va et vient.

- Oui ! criais-je. Oui. Oui !

Mais ça allait trop vite, s'il continuait ainsi, je ne pourrais pas résister longtemps et je jouirai. Il s'empara alors de mon sexe tout entier et je dus serrer les draps dans mes poings pour ne pas craquer.

- Heero ! Prend moi ! Je t'en supplie, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !

Il s'arrêta, m'observa quelques secondes puis se redressa pour ôter son pantalon et son caleçon. Plus tard, je pourrais peut-être apprécier de le voir se déshabiller ainsi devant moi, je pourrais admirer son corps tout mon saoul, je pourrais l'explorer à en graver les détails dans ma tête, je pourrais le faire me supplier comme je le suppliais maintenant.

Mais là, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il attraba le tube de lubrifiant qui se trouvai bien en évidence sur la table de nuit, puis souleva mes hanches, écarta un peu plus mes jambes et introduisit un doigt en moi. Je criai sous le plaisir et essayait de me mouvoir en même temps que lui, mais il m'immobilisa et murmura :

- Doucement.

S'il m'avait pénétré maintenant, j'aurai joui sur le champ, et lui aussi, vu l'énorme érection que je pouvais voir. Mais il voulait faire durer les choses. Il me prépara donc longuement pour introduisant ses doigts et me torturant de plus en plus. Si je ressenti parfois de la douleur, il réussit toujours à la faire passer grâce à ses caresses. Il m'emmenait toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite et j'allais vraiment jouir sans lui s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose maintenant !

- S'il te plait ! Heero ! Je t'en supplie !

Il finit par retirer ses doigts puis se positionna. Avant de me pénétrer, il atendit que j'ouvre les yeux pour me regarder. Son regard avait une intensité telle qu'un frisson me parcouru. Puis il avança doucement, tout doucement en moi.

La sensation était merveilleuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répéter son nom, encore et encore pendant qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin. Ma voix semblait comme une litanie, tremblante quand il bougeait en moi, suppliante quand une vague de plaisir me traversait.

Je ne sais pas quand il avait eu le temps de mettre le préservatif, mais je le sentis sur lui pendant qu'il poussait lentement, me pénétrant petit à petit. N'y tenant plus, je donnais un grand coup de rein qui le fit entrer en moi tout entier puis soupirais d'aise.

Enfin, enfin je sentais son membre palpitant de vie, à l'intérieur de moi. Il prit une profonde inspiration, sûrement autant au bord du gouffre que moi, puis il commença à bouger, essayant d'aller lentement, mais me pénétrant toujours plus vite sous l'urgence du désir.

Sa main vint prendre ma verge prête à explosée et il fit des va-et-vient au même rythme que le reste de son corps. Dans un dernier coup de boutoir, il se libéra enfin, tandis que je sentais mon corps se tordre de plaisir. Un éclair éclata dans mon crâne et je criais. Puis tous mes muscles se décrispèrent en même temps, et nous retombâmes sur les draps, épuisés et en sueur.

* * *

... je viens de relire le dernier passage ... je me demande si je n'ai pas été possédée pendant l'écriture, car ça ne peut pas être moi qui l'ai écrit hein ? ... Si ? ... oh mon dieu ! J'ai écris ça ! ... Bon, bah, j'espère que vous aller aimer.

Au prochain chapitre, Duo raconte son histoire avec le méchant Wufei !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Voici enfin l'explication pour l'histoire avec Wufei. J'espère que vous aimerez. Et après le moment humoristique, un instant de pur romantisme.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rappel :** Pendant la journée romantique préparée par Heero pour la Saint Valentin, Wufei, un homme tout droit sorti du passé de Duo, s'en prend à celui-ci mais succombe sous le poing de Heero. La journée se finit par l'utilisation du cadeau de Duo, une boîte de préservatif.

**Chapitre 9**

Un peu plus tard, Heero réussit à se soulever et s'affala à mes côtés, me prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu veux bien répondre à une question ? me demanda-t-il soudain.

Surpris, j'acquiesçais immédiatement.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement entre ce Wufei et toi ?

Mal à l'aise, je me détournais un peu. Il vit mon hésitation et repris.

- Tu n'es pas mon premier amant, et je n'attends pas de toi que tu viennes à moi vierge !

- Non ! m'écriais-je.

- Hein ?

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! C'est ….

- Quoi ? Il t'a fait du mal ? demanda-t-il alors furieux.

- Non. Enfin, pas exactement.

- Alors quoi ?

Je soupirais et me résignais. Après tout, si je voulais avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui, je ne devais rien lui cacher.

- Ça s'est passé quand j'avais vingt deux ans et j'étais un étudiant plutôt doué mais je ne m'assumais pas.

- En tant qu'homosexuel, tu veux dire ?

- Oui. Wufei avait mis une annonce à la fac proposant des cours de chinois et ça m'intéressait alors je l'ai contacté. Ça s'est bien passé au début, mais à la cinquième séance, il m'a sauté dessus.

- Ah oui ? commenta-t-il menaçant.

- Il était plutôt canon, essayais-je d'expliquer. Et je le matais pas mal aussi.

- Tu le défends ?

- Non, bien sûr.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien, c'était dans ma chambre universitaire, on était au rez-de-chaussée.

- Hein ?

Je comprenais son étonnement. Je soupirai de honte. Comment allait-il me voir après que je lui ai dis ce qui s'était passé ?

- Et bien, j'étais paniqué, il m'embrassait et essayait d'aller plus loin, alors je l'ai repoussé, mais je suis plus costaud que lui alors ….

- Oui ?

- Il est passé par la fenêtre.

Je fermais les yeux, attendant l'accusation. Comment pouvait-on défenestrer quelqu'un même du rez-de-chaussée, juste parce qu'il vous faisait des avances ? Tous mes camarades m'avaient dévisagé après cet épisode. Puis, j'entendis un léger bruit et ouvrit les yeux. Il riait ! Heero se roulait sur le lit et se tordait de rire.

- Heero ?

- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas drôle, mais quand j'essaie de m'imaginer la scène ! Il a été tellement vexé qu'il a voulu faire le malin et pavaner avec mister juillet tout à l'heure et il s'est pris une rouste ! C'est trop drôle.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Au moins, il le prenait bien.

- Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? lui demandais-je alors.

Il se calma instantanément et me regarda. Puis il posa sa main sur ma joue et dit, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal.

Sous l'émotion, mes yeux se brouillèrent et il dût m'attirer dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Quand je fus plus calme, j'attirais sa bouche à mes lèvres et lui dis ensuite :

- Je croyais que tu ne me laisserais pas dormir ?

Il se jeta alors sur moi.

* * *

Comme promis, il ne me laissa pas dormir cette nuit là. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube que nous nous écroulâmes, complètement vidés. Heureusement que c'était dimanche !

Ce fut nos estomacs qui nous tirèrent du lit. Après tout, nous n'avions pas mangé depuis le déjeuner de la veille et nous nous étions beaucoup dépensé !

Heero se leva le premier et j'entendis le bruit de la douche. Rien que de l'imaginer, son corps magnifique ruisselant d'eau, je sentis mon corps réagir. Comment pouvais-je encore le désirer après la nuit que nous venions de passer ?

Ignorant le tiraillement de protestation dans tous mes muscles, je me dirigeais vers le bruit et entrais dans la douche avec lui.

- Tu te sens bien ? me demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

Je l'enlaçais, savourant le parfum du savon sur sa peau.

- Lave-moi, dis-je dans un de mes moments d'audace que je regrettais toujours par la suite.

Mais cette fois-ci, aucun regret. Juste du plaisir.

Après un ultime soubresaut, Heero se retira et nous finîmes de nous laver. Si notre vie sexuelle future ressemblait à notre première fois, j'allais être servi !

Une fois sec et rhabillé (Heero me prêta un jean un tantinet trop petit et une chemise que je laissais ouverte), je le suivis jusque dans la cuisine. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à la déco en venant, mais c'était impressionnant ! Pas comme mon petit trois pièces. Arrivé devant le réfrigérateur, il hésita puis ouvrit la porte. Et il soupira.

- Tu n'as pas fais les courses ? lui demandais-je en riant.

Il se tourna vers moi, penaud.

- Et bien, je ne mange jamais chez moi alors …..

J'éclatais de rire.

- Heureusement que je suis bon cuisinier !

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, mais il me faut un minimum de produits !

Il se dégonfla.

- Alors je vais aller acheter des croissants et du lait à la boulangerie !

- Ils ont du lait ? m'étonnais-je.

- Seulement pour moi ! Ils me connaissent bien et on s'arrange.

- Je vois. Alors je t'attends ici, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

- J'ai mis tes vêtements à laver, ils seront secs cet après-midi.

- Merci.

Il me donna un baiser léger juste avant de sortir et je me dirigeai ensuite à la fenêtre pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Deux minutes plus tard, il traversait la rue et se dirigeait vers la boulangerie. J'attendis son retour, impatient de l'avoir en face de moi. Il m'était déjà indispensable. Et cette nuit n'avait fait que renforcer nos liens. En tout cas de mon côté. Mais je ne pensais pas me tromper autant sur lui. A près tout, il s'était battu pour moi !

Je le vis revenir vers l'immeuble, s'arrêter devant une personne que je ne pouvais voir de ma position puis repartir. Je me précipitais à la porte et l'ouvrit, puis marchais jusqu'à l'ascenseur sans me soucier de qui pourrait me voir.

Quand les portes coulissèrent, je le vis apparaître, souriant, puis je me jetais dans ses bars, écrasant les viennoiseries et faisant tomber le lait.

- Aïe ! cria-t-il.

- Quoi ?

Je m'écartais légèrement et le vis porter un doigt à sa bouche pendant que l'autre me tendait une rose.

- C'est pour toi.

Une rose. Il m'avait acheté une rose ! Abasourdi, je le regardais, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

- Tu trouves ça trop mièvre ? demanda Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non ! répondis-je. Non, c'est juste que c'est la première fois.

- Que tu reçois des fleurs ?

- Non. Que je suis amoureux.

Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'avais dit ? J'aurais dût me taire ! Maintenant, il me regardait d'une manière bizarre. Et puis, ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'on se connaissait. Mais j'étais sûr de mes sentiments maintenant que je m'étais déclaré. Pourtant, Heero avait l'air sur le point de paniquer.

- Chut, lui dit-je en mettant ma main sur sa bouche. Je n'attends pas de réponse. Ça m'a échappé c'est tout.

- Mais …

- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces !

Il soupira.

- D'accord. Mais sache quand même que ce que j'éprouve pour toi va bien au-delà qu'une simple aventure.

- Ça me suffit, répondis-je en souriant.

Nous nous levâmes et allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner.

Oui, ça me suffisait pour l'instant.

* * *

Juste une toute petite précision : non je ne suis pas timbré et je n'aurais jamais pu inventer une histoire pareil ! En fait, le coup de la défenestration du prof de langue, c'est arrivé à ma futur belle-sœur. J'étais tellement explosé de rire quand elle me l'a raconté que je l'ai intégré à l'histoire que j'étais en train d'écrire. Et voilà !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la première partie du chapitre, d'abord parce que je ne comprends pas cette façon de penser, mais aussi parce que je ne savais absolument pas comment faire réagir Duo. J'espère que mes choix vous plairont.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rappel : **Après une nuit de folie, Duo prend conscience des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Heero. **  
**

**Chapitre 10**

Un mois. Ça faisait maintenant un mois que nous étions ensemble ! Un mois de nuits torrides, de soirées romantiques, de dîner à deux, de conversations complices, …

Un mois de sorties en cachette, de mensonges devant mes collègues et de peur d'être découvert.

Mais surtout, un mois que j'attendais une hypothétique déclaration.

Je ne savais même pas si j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde ou le plus torturé ! Je me contentais d'attendre. Attendre qu'il me déclare son amour. Attendre d'être mis à l'écart par mes collègues, dès qu'ils découvriraient mon secret. Il y avait de plus en plus de murmures sur mon passage.

J'étais justement au bureau ce matin là. Darlène, la comptable de la boîte, venait de me donner un document du bout des doigts. J'aurai du faire plus attention, remarquer sa mine dégoûtée, voir les regards réprobateurs des autres. Mais j'étais préoccupé. J'avais encore le regard de Heero en tête, celui qu'il me jetait toujours quand je lui déclarais mon amour ou quand on se quittait. Celui qu'il avait en descendant de l'ascenseur. Ce regard que je commençais à redouter. Celui qui voulait dire « Je t'aime mais je ne te le dirai jamais ». Ou peut-être ne m'aimait-il pas ? Peut-être était ce de la pitié ?

De plus en plus préoccupé, je me dirigeais machinalement vers la photocopieuse, sans voir les échanges de regards sournois entre les deux plus grands machos de l'entreprise. Ils discutaient justement devant la machine à café, juste à côté de moi. Comme je m'apprêtais à repartir, mes photocopies faites, j'entendis enfin les chuchotements provocateurs. Le mot « pédale », dit un peu plus fort, parvint distinctement à mes oreilles.

Je me figeais, me retournais et vis les sourires moqueurs. Les autres aussi s'étaient arrêtés de travailler et observaient la scène.

- Pardon ? dis-je.

Qu'il me méprise, je comprenais. Après tout, je leurs avais menti depuis tout ce temps. Qu'il me déteste aussi, les homophobes avaient tous leurs raisons. Mais qu'ils le fassent aussi ouvertement...

Nous avions travaillé ensemble pendant cinq ans ! Mais apparemment ils n'avaient jamais accepté ma réussite. Alors découvrir que j'étais gay … Je ne voulais même pas savoir comment ils l'avaient appris.

- Je disais qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une sale pédale dans cette boîte.

- Tu ferais mieux de devenir décorateur !

- Ou styliste !

- Tout le monde sait que les PD aiment la mode !

- Et puis tu pourrais avoir plus de temps pour voir tes « amis » !

- Et tu n'empiéterais plus sur ton temps de travail !

Je les voyais se lancer la balle, jetant les accusations sans s'arrêter, crachant leur fiel comme si j'étais le diable en personne. J'entendis alors les autres se mettre à rire, se moquer de mon silence. Mais comment réagir face à tant de haine et de mauvaise foi ?

J'étais celui qui travaillait le plus ici et avait les meilleurs résultats. Je m'occupais de la partie la plus importante de la boîte. Mais j'étais aussi le vilain petit canard. Je ne savais pas me défendre.

A cet instant, j'eus terriblement envie d'avoir Heero à mes côtés, de me réfugier dans ses bras. Qu'il me défende.

Ils me regardaient tous maintenant, attendant ma réaction, riant déjà de voir que j'étais bien la lavette qu'ils avaient décris.

Et je restais là. Hésitant. Que faire ? Suivre mes impulsions et leur foncer dans le lard ? Mais je risquais surtout de me faire battre et de perdre mon travail ! Pourtant, si je ne réagissais pas, ce serait pire. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face et ils n'arrêteraient jamais. L'image souriante de Heero passa me vint à l'esprit et je me décidais.

* * *

Bon sang ce que ça pouvait faire mal ! me dis-je en tâtonnant doucement ma pommette droite. Je fis la grimace devant la glace, mais apparemment les dégâts n'étaient pas si graves que ça. Pourtant, je redoutais un peu la réaction de Heero. Non seulement j'étais amoché pour un moment, mais je me retrouvais maintenant au chômage ! Moi qui espérais le retenir à mes côtés grâce à mon physique et mon travail … Car je sais que mes connaissances linguistiques l'impressionnaient autant que mes connaissances dans le milieu.

Je soupirais. Que faire maintenant ?

Mais alors que je réfléchissais à mon avenir devant les lavabos, une tornade entra dans les toilettes et se figea en me voyant. Comment Heero avait-il sut que j'étais là ? Je m'étais pourtant réfugié dans les toilettes du onzième (les seules que je connaissais hormis celles du quatorzième) ! Et je ne lui avais pas parlé de la bagarre qui avait eu lieu. Je n'en avais pas eu le temps en fait.

- Tu vas bien ? me dit-il en observant la multitude de marques sur mon visage.

- Oui.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Il avait l'air bizarre comme ça, m'observant sous toutes les coutures. Je remarquais alors ses poings serrés, la tension dans ses épaules et tout son corps, comme s'il était près à bondir. Je souris. Il explosa.

- Ça te fait rire ? Ça te plait de te faire tabasser par une bande de machos homophobes et de perdre ton travail ? Tu crois que je vais en rester là ?

Mon dieu mais il était bien capable d'aller les voir un par un pour les corriger ! En même temps qu'un bonheur immense m'envahissait, je me précipitais derrière lui pour le retenir.

- Heero ! criai-je juste comme je lui tirais la manche.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir !

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en se retournant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes blessures et il détourna le regard. Je savais bien que j'aurais du mal à lui plaire comme ça, mais ça faisait mal !

- Je suis si affreux ? demandais-je alors que j'avais une toute autre idée en tête.

Il se retourna brusquement vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

- Imbécile ! souffla-t-il en m'entourant de ses bras.

Mon dieu que j'étais bien ainsi ! Je baignais dans sa chaleur, dans sa force. J'avais l'impression d'être chez moi. Je m'abandonnai et profitais de l'instant. Mais au lieu de lui souffler des mots d'amour comme j'en avais envie, je me repris et tentai de le calmer.

- Ils n'en valent pas la peine ! dis-je en me redressant et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je voyais encore la colère flamboyer dans son regard.

- Et ton boulot ? demanda-t-il pourtant en se contenant.

Je baissais les yeux.

- C'est sûr que ça va me manquer, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était une vocation ou le boulot de mes rêves ! Et puis, je n'ai jamais vraiment été intégré de toute façon.

- Alors tu abandonnes ?

- Non, je dirais plutôt que je me remets en question. Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu une vie bien rangée, j'ai toujours privilégié la sécurité. Mais maintenant, je veux découvrir qui je suis vraiment et profiter un peu plus de la vie.

Je le vis sourire et se détendre.

- Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, ajoutais-je.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, si je n'avais pas vu ta joie de vivre, de travailler, et surtout ton équipe et le cadre dans lequel tu travailles, je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de lui donner ce coup de poing !

- Hein ? C'est toi qui as commencé ?

Il m'avait lâché. Et il me regardait comme si j'étais devenu un extraterrestre ! Je ris nerveusement.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu t'es fait tabasser par tes collègues parce que tu es gay.

- Et bien disons que c'est une version abrégée de l'histoire.

Je le vis qui attendait la suite. Mon dieu, allais-je le perdre, tout ça parce que j'avais frappé un crétin ?

- Disons, qu'ils ont commencé à me chercher alors je me suis énervé, … et voilà.

- Ils étaient combien ? finit-il par demander en continuant à m'observer.

- Et bien, deux d'abord, puis trois plus deux femmes hystériques qui criaient comme des chats qu'on égorge.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je crus mourir puis se mit soudainement à éclater de rire. Je le regardais, complètement déconcerté. J'avais quand même failli me faire tabasser ! Mais il réussit à se calmer et le silence se fit.

- Donc tu es rentré dans le lard à trois armoires à glace et tu t'en ais sorti ?

Je détournais les yeux, gêné.

- Disons que j'ai eu de la chance.

Il continua à me regarder, sans rien dire. Je soupirais.

- Le téléphone a sonné. C'était le patron.

- Et ?

- Je me suis précipité et j'ai démissionné.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Heero qui soupira.

- Allez viens, finit-il par dire. Je te ramène chez toi.

Je le suivis, penaud. Pourquoi ne me disait-il pas carrément ce qu'il pensait de ma conduite ? Il n'avait qu'à crier un bon coup. Ou même me dire que c'était finit entre nous s'il le voulait. Mais il avait un visage tellement fermé que je n'arrivais pas à deviner ce qu'il pensait. Dans l'ascenseur, je lui demandais :

- Tu m'en veux ?

Il se tourna vers moi, surpris.

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

- Et bien, je suis au chômage maintenant. Et puis tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis que tu m'as vu dans cet état !

Je vis son expression passer d'étonnée à amusée puis carrément hilare. Moi qui étais inquiet de ce qu'il pensait ! Il se moquait de moi l'imbécile ! Énervé, je sortis de l'ascenseur en trombe dès que les portes s'ouvrirent et me dirigeais vers la voiture. Heero, toujours en train de rire, me poursuivit et réussi à me prendre par le bras. Il me retourna vers lui et je le fixai, furieux. Et lui avait toujours cet air rieur !

- Duo ! dit-il d'un ton attendrit.

Surpris, je me figeai.

- Je t'aime, continua-t-il en me caressant la joue.

Je ne sentis pas mes larmes couler, tandis que je le regardais dans les yeux. Pour être sûr. Pour voir au fond de son cœur s'il disait la vérité ou s'il voulait juste me consoler. Mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Et ils débordaient d'amour. Heero se pencha doucement sur moi, caressant ma joue. Et il m'embrassa.

* * *

Une fin toute en guimauve, mais après le début, ça compense


	12. Chapitre 11

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note :**D'abord, mes excuses de ne poster que maintenant mais j'ai eu une semaine chargée.

Ensuite, petite précision sur la suite de cette fic. Au départ, elle s'arrêtait au chapitre précédent mais comme j'avais encore quelques idées éparses pour une suite sans avoir envie de rentrer dans les détails, j'avais écris de tous petits chapitres humoristiques qui s'enchainaient plus ou moins. Je les ai réunis ici par deux ou trois pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim, donc j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rappel : **Duo a démissionné après une petite bagarre avec ses collègues homophobes et Heero lui a avoué qu'il l'aimait.

**Chapitre 11**

- Duo ?

- Mmmm ?

Encore un peu dans le brouillard, je me retournais sous la couette pour faire face à Heero qui paraissait tout à fait réveillé, lui. Pourtant la nuit avait été courte. En effet, sa déclaration de la veille m'avait plutôt émoustillé, et comme je n'avais plus à aller bosser et qu'étant le patron il prenait ses congés quand il le voulait, nous avions décidé de commencer le week-end en ce jeudi matin.

Je voulais réfléchir à mon futur, autant professionnel que personnel et Heero avais été enchanté de passer plus de temps avec moi. Après tout, nous n'avions jusque là été ensemble que les week-ends et en dehors du travail, ces quatre jours allaient nous faire de petites vacances.

Mais après une nuit particulièrement animée, je pensais qu'il préférerait faire la grasse matinée. Voulait-il remettre le couvert ? Pourtant, il avait son expression sérieuse, celle qu'il prenait quand il voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important. Et le silence depuis quelques secondes me confirmait que c'était important ET délicat.

- Est-ce que ….

Voyant qu'il avait du mal à se décider, je me rapprochais encore plus de lui, l'entourais de mes bras et lui dit :

- Quoi que tu veuilles me dire, tu n'as plus à hésiter. Dans un couple, il faut savoir communiquer.

Il me répondit par un grand sourire et se blotti tout contre moi. Je le sentis prendre une grande inspiration, puis il se lança :

- Est-ce que tu veux bien venir habiter avec moi ?

Pour le coup, c'est moi qui étais sans voix. Vivre ensemble ? C'est vrai que c'était la suite logique à notre relation, mais n'était ce pas trop tôt ? Après tout, nous ne nous connaissions vraiment que depuis un mois, et même si nous étions maintenant amoureux l'un de l'autre, rien ne disait que nous pourrions supporter la cohabitation. Notre relation était encore trop fragile pour tenter une dispute sur le bouchon du dentifrice ou les chaussettes sales par terre.

Après tout, nous fonctionnions très bien en allant chez l'un ou chez l'autre jusqu'ici, même s'il avait fallu une sacrée organisation au départ. Et quelques ajustements en cours de route. Comme quand j'avais dut prêter une cravate à Heero, la sienne étant trop froissé après qu'il m'ait attaché avec au cours d'une nuit torride. Ou quand il m'avait donné un caleçon parce que le mien était taché.

Bon, c'est vrai que j'avais maintenant quelques vêtements à moi chez lui et vice versa. Et c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de problème avec la salle de bain le matin ou le partage des tâches dans la cuisine (je préparais à manger, il faisait la vaisselle). Mais de là à vivre ensemble ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, tu sais.

Surpris, je regardais Heero. Et voilà, j'avais encore été trop long à répondre !

- Après tout, ta vie est déjà pas mal bouleversée en ce moment, je comprends que tu veuilles un peu de stabilité, reprit-il.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! m'empressais-je de répondre.

Il sembla attendre une explication et je soupirais. Le nœud du problème n'était pas là, évidemment. Mais oserais-je lui dire la vraie raison ? Au-delà de la peur du dentifrice, de la peur des disputes …

- Je …

- Oui ?

- Je veux bien habiter avec toi …

- Mais ?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je débitais tout d'un coup :

- Mais pas ici.

Heero me dévisagea quelques secondes, un siècle de torture pour moi, puis souris :

- Tu n'aimes pas mon appartement ?

- Si, bien sûr, ce n'est pas …

Mais devant le regard de Heero je cédais :

- Je le trouve trop impersonnel. C'est vrai qu'il est classe et que ça doit te coûter cher, mais justement je n'ai plus d'emploi maintenant et je n'aurais pas les moyens de …

- Duo ! me coupa Heero.

- Oui ? demandais-je crispé.

- J'ai compris. Si tu veux qu'on se trouve un appartement à nous deux, c'est d'accord.

- C'est vrai ?

Il sourit.

- Bien sûr ! Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas pour le loyer, je …

- Ah non ! Je paierai la moitié ou on annule tout.

Je le vis grimacer un peu, mais il dut comprendre mon point de vue car il finit par acquiescer.

- D'accord, on fera moitié-moitié.

Satisfait, je me pelotonnais un peu plus contre lui pour finir notre grasse matinée. Je fermais les yeux, puis sourit en sentant sa bouche sur mon front, puis ses mains remontèrent dans mon dos et je frissonnais. Finalement, la grasse matinée pourrait attendre.

* * *

- Je préfère le premier.

- Mais la cuisine est minable !

- Et alors ? On ira au restaurant !

- Heero !

- Bon d'accord. Mais il est plus petit celui-là, dit-il d'un air boudeur.

- Heero, tu n'es qu'un gros bourgeois prétentieux.

Il me regarda, surpris, puis vis à mon sourire que je le titillais et se mit à rire.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

Il s'approcha alors de moi et je vis l'agent immobilier détourner discrètement les yeux. Heero m'embrassa tendrement puis demanda :

- Tu veux celui-ci, n'est ce pas ?

Je relevai la tête, observais la cuisine ultra perfectionnée, le salon spacieux et séparé par un bar, les portes menant vers deux chambres et une belle salle de bain, et pensait à la proximité avec l'immeuble où travaillait Heero.

- Oui, répondis-je alors en le regardant dans les yeux. Et toi ?

Il fut sur le point de répondre quelques chose du genre "Tant que toi, tu aimes …" mais mon regard parut le dissuader. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise dans NOTRE appartement. Je le vis alors jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis il se décida.

- C'est vrai que j'aurai préféré un appartement plus luxueux, mais j'aime bien aussi celui-là, et je sais que nous en ferrons notre nid.

Il sourit, et je le suivis. Après un dernier baiser, nous nous tournâmes vers l'agent et Heero déclara, satisfait :

- On le prend !

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard_

- Non pas là, voyons !

- Ah bon ? Mais tu veux la mettre où alors ?

- Dans la chambre bien sûr !

Heero regarda la lampe qu'il avait dans la main, perplexe, mais il sembla décidé à suivre mes instructions sans poser de questions car il porta le luminaire dans notre future chambre.

Bon sang, déménager était épuisant ! Heureusement que nous avions fais appelle à une entreprise pour les gros meubles, car nous n'aurions jamais réussi à tout faire seuls.

Justement, un des déménageurs entra dans l'appartement, trois chaises empilées dans les mains.

- Je mets ça où ? me demanda-t-il.

- Dans la cuisine, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Et comme il n'était pas interdit de regarder, je ne me gênais pas pour mater son délicieux postérieur tandis qu'il me tournait le dos. Les déménageurs étaient décidément très gâtés par mère nature !

Pas mal, mais celui de Heero était bien mieux, pensais-je.

- Pris la main dans le sac ! souffla une voix juste derrière moi.

Je sursautais, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver et essayais de me justifier.

- Mais non, je le surveillais juste pour voir s'il ne faisait pas de bêtise !

Heero sourit.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Et puis, je préfère te regarder toi, ajoutais-je en rougissant.

Heero éclata de rire et m'embrassa juste quand l'homme sortait de la cuisine. Celui-ci fit semblant de rien et ressortit de l'appartement.

- On pourrait baptiser notre nouvel appartement quand ils seront partis, me souffla-t-il ensuite.

- Heero !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé le changement de rythme.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Petit intermède tranquille sur le passé de Heero avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuse.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rappel : **Duo et Heero habitent désormais ensemble.

**Chapitre 12**

- Tu as des parents ?

- Je ne suis pas né dans un chou Duo !

- Non, je veux dire … mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux ! Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts depuis longtemps.

- En fait, ils m'ont juste fichu à la porte quand j'avais dix-sept ans parce qu'ils m'ont surpris en train de pelotonner le frère de la jeune fille bien sous tout rapport qu'ils voulaient que je fréquente.

Aïe. Sujet sensible, pensai-je.

- Et … tu t'es débrouillé comment ?

Heero me regarda droit dans les yeux et je le vis, partagé entre tout me raconter ou faire comme s'il s'en fichait royalement. Je me rapprochais donc un peu plus de lui sur le canapé, l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu as frotté une vielle lampe ?

Heero soupira et un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Je savais que ce devait être un sujet douloureux pour lui, mais je voulais tout connaitre de son passé. Et puis, ça lui ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler ?

Il soupira en souriant mais finit par se lancer :

- A l'époque j'étais dans un internat, donc j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année qui était déjà payée et de passer mon bac.

- Tu ne t'ennuyais pas trop le week-end ? lui demandais-je compatissant.

- Non, j'avais pas mal d'amis qui m'invitaient chez eux, c'était plus sympa que de rentrer chez moi, crois-moi !

- Même avant ?

- Tu sais, je viens d'une famille plutôt aisée, et mes parents sont un peu les archétypes des riches bourgeois conformistes et froids.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis, je ne me plains pas, tu sais. Grâce à mon don pour l'informatique, une grande entreprise m'a contacté juste après. J'ai finit d'étudier tout en travaillant, gravit les échelons assez vite puis je suis devenu indépendant et c'est moi qui engage des petits jeunes maintenant ! finit-il en souriant.

- Je vois. Mais tu as fait comment entre les deux ? demandais-je suspicieux.

- Pardon ?

- Entre le moment où tu es sorti de l'internat et celui où tu as touché assez pour te payer un appartement et de quoi manger ?

Gagné ! Heero avait détourné la tête et je ne voyais pas s'il était jute gêné ou franchement ennuyé par ma question.

- Tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontré, je t'ai dis que j'avais eu une mauvaise expérience ?

Soudain tendu, j'acquiesçai silencieusement. J'allais enfin en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé amoureux de mon amant ! Il était tellement secret, que je n'apprenais que maintenant qu'il avait encore des parents, alors question anciennes conquêtes, j'avais encore du chemin à faire !

- Et bien disons que j'avais rencontré un gars plus âgé que moi à une fête du lycée, que l'on s'est revu souvent et quand il a appris dans quelle situation j'étais, il m'a invité chez lui jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose.

La gorge serrée, je compris que MON Heero avait non seulement eu une histoire sérieuse avant moi, mais qu'il avait même habité avec lui. Pourtant, il avait du drôlement souffrir pour ne pas vouloir m'en parler avant aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je tout doucement en le serrant bien fort dans mes bras.

Il soupira et se laissa aller tout contre mon torse.

- Disons qu'il n'avait pas la même conception de la fidélité que moi. Au bout de cinq mois de vie commune, je suis rentré plus tôt du travail pour lui faire une surprise. J'avais eu une augmentation et je voulais fêter ça avec lui. Quand j'y pense, j'aurais du m'en apercevoir bien avant. Il y avait pas mal de signes. Mais je ne voulais pas voir.

- Il était avec un autre mec ?

Heero resta silencieux. Mais il se raccrocha encore plus à moi.

- En fait, il était avec une fille. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il était bi, et pour lui, il ne me trompait pas vraiment puisque que ce n'était pas un mec. Il m'a fait tout un discours comme quoi il m'aimait, que je n'avais pas le droit de le quitter, qu'il allait arrêter de la voir. J'étais presque prêt à lui pardonner. Mais j'étais vexé comme un pou à ce moment là, alors j'ai pris quelques affaires et je lui ai dit que j'allais une nuit à l'hôtel pour réfléchir. Il a faillit m'embobiner, tu sais ? Le lendemain, il me manquait tellement que je suis revenu m'excuser d'être parti. Je voulais qu'on reste ensemble et qu'on fasse des efforts pour que notre couple tienne la route. Malheureusement, j'étais trop enthousiaste pour lui, car je suis rentré un poil trop tôt. Il disait au revoir à sa maitresse sur le pas de la porte quand je suis arrivé. Apparemment après mon départ il l'avait rappelé pour lui dire que la place était libre.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes, puis je lui dis :

- Je suis désolé. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

Il sourit et je ne pus résister à ses lèvres. Après notre baiser, je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

- Je te fais la promesse de ne jamais te tromper. Jamais.

Il sourit et me répondit :

- Et moi je te jure que tu ne me surprendras jamais au lit avec un autre … je suis trop malin pour me faire attraper, ajouta-t-il en gloussant.

- Heero ! criais-je faussement fâché.

Je le punis par une séance de chatouilles qui nous laissa pantelant. Puis je demandais :

- Tu n'as plus de secrets maintenant ? Pas de fils caché, de fratrie nombreuse, de …

Je voulais continuer ma litanie d'exemples farfelus, mais le visage de mon amant m'en dissuada.

- Et bien … peut-être que j'ai une sœur, finit-il par répondre.

- Heero !

- Elle s'appelle Réléna, elle a sept ans de moins que moi et c'est tout ce que je sais sur elle.

- Tu n'as pas essayé de la revoir ?

Il soupira.

- Elle n'avait que dix ans à l'époque et elle ne comprenait pas très bien. Tout ce qu'elle a vu c'est que je l'abandonnais. Nos parents ne nous donnaient aucun amour, alors je jouais les grands frères attentionnés auprès d'elle. J'ai essayé de la contacter après, mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu.

- Elle a grandit maintenant. Tu pourrais peut-être réessayer.

- Oui, peut-être.

Comme Heero n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, je décidais de laisser tomber pour l'instant. Mais une idée me traversa alors l'esprit.

- C'est pour ça que tu as des goûts de bourge ! Inconsciemment, tu veux leur montrer que toi aussi tu as réussi.

Je vis Heero réfléchir quelques secondes, et il dut se ranger à mon avis, mais il ne voulut pas acquiescer aussi facilement car il me sauta dessus pour me chatouiller :

- Tu vas voir si j'ai des goûts de bourge !

La bataille qui s'ensuivit fut mémorable.

* * *

Review ?


	14. Chapitre 13

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Très gros chapitre mais je voyais pas couper en deux. Cette fois-ci, le nouveau boulot de Duo et ... une surprise !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rappel : **Duo et Heero habitent désormais ensemble et apprennent peu à peu à se connaitre.

**Chapitre 13**

- C'était qui ?

Je regardais le téléphone, bien trop abasourdi pour penser à répondre à Heero. Intrigué, il leva les yeux de son magazine et m'observa.

- Duo ?

Je sursautais et le regardais.

- Un ancien client.

- Comment a-t-il eut ce numéro ? demanda Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

Intrigué aussi, je réfléchis. Nous n'avions déménagé que depuis une semaine, seuls nos proches et le facteur était au courant de notre nouvelle adresse. Alors le numéro de téléphone …

- Il a peut-être demandé aux renseignements ?

Après tout, même si nous n'étions encore pas sur l'annuaire, nous avions un numéro, et l'appartement était à nos deux noms, donc il y avait bien une trace quelque part.

- Et que voulait-il ?

Sa question m'avait presque fait oublier ma préoccupation première !

- Du travail.

- Quoi ?

Je souris. Encore une fois je m'étais mal exprimé. Mais j'étais tellement abasourdi.

- Il me propose du travail.

Je vis le visage de Heero s'éclairer. Après tout, il était aussi inquiet que moi pour mon avenir. Et si le déménagement m'avait permis de faire une pause et de réfléchir sur ma vie, je n'avais pas beaucoup avancé dans ma recherche d'emploi.

- C'est génial !

- Oui, lui répondis-je en venant le rejoindre sur le canapé. Apparemment, il préfère s'adresser à moi personnellement plutôt qu'à mes collègues.

- Je sens que je l'adore déjà ! dit-il en riant.

- Je protestais quelque peu, mais j'étais trop content pour le réprimander d'avantage.

- Tu vas accepter ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Bien sûr, l'offre était tentante, et le salaire plus qu'avantageux. D'un autre côté, pour accepter le contrat, il allait falloir que je crée ma propre société et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir continuer dans cette voix toute ma vie, en imaginant que d'autres personnes me fassent assez confiance pour m'engager ! Et puis, je serais amené à voyager.

- Tu sais que je devrais m'absenter plusieurs jours …

- Duo ! Ne choisit pas en fonction de moi. Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de ma petite personne. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu feras tout pour te faire pardonner à ton retour, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Je l'embrassais, soulagé. Après tout, je pouvais peut-être prendre quelques risques.

- Au fait, c'est qui ce fameux client ? me demanda-t-il quand nous reprîmes notre souffle.

Gêné, je baissais la tête et tombais sur le magasine que lisais Heero quelques minutes plus tôt. Je souris alors et lui montrais la couverture où trônais la photo des trois hommes les plus sexy de la planète, d'après enquête sur la gente féminine française.

- C'est le deuxième, répondis-je en m'empressant de sortir de la pièce.

- Quoi ? hurla Heero.

* * *

_Trois mois plus tard_

- Duo ?

- Oui ? répondis-je distraitement, toujours concentré sur mon dossier.

- Duo ! répéta Heero un peu plus fort, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, je me retournais vers lui et le vis, son pardessus à la main, sa sacoche dans l'autre. Comme il venait de rentrer, cela n'aurait pas dut me troubler. En fait, c'est le décor qui n'allait pas. En effet, des papiers trainaient sur toutes les surfaces disponibles, des cartons étaient dispersés sur le sol, parfois le contenu se déversait tout autour … et des post-it semblaient s'être reproduit un peu partout.

- Oui ? répondis-je alors d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu t'es bien amusé pendant que je travaillais ?

- Je déglutis.

- J'aurais peut-être du ranger avant que tu reviennes. Désolé.

Je le vis se calmer peu à peu puis soupirer.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, Duo. Tu as besoin d'espace pour travailler et je le comprends très bien. Si on avait pris un appartement plus grand, tu aurais eu une pièce à toi …

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui se sentit penaud sous mon regard.

- En tout cas, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Il te faut un bureau.

C'est vrai que j'avais besoin d'un local. Même si les clients venaient rarement me rencontrer pour faire affaire (c'est moi qui devais me déplacer), je devais entreposer tous mes papiers, acheter un ordinateur au lieu de squatter celui que nous utilisions à la maison, et surtout, je devais me faire une coupure entre notre "nid" comme l'appelait Heero, et mon travail.

Mais j'étais tellement peu sûr de moi ! Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de mon amour trois mois plus tôt pour que je fasse les démarches nécessaires à la création de ma propre entreprise, alors m'installer dans des locaux professionnels rendrait la chose vraiment officielle.

Car si les affaires commençaient bien (deux autres anciens clients m'avaient contacté après avoir entendu dire que je m'étais mis à mon compte), je ne savais pas vraiment faire tourner une boîte et chercher de nouveaux contrats. Heero m'avait bien aidé au début, me prêtant même sa comptable, mais je savais qu'il me faudrait engager au moins une secrétaire pour continuer. Et puis Heero avait ses propres délais à respecter, il ne pourrait être éternellement sur mon dos.

Comprenant mes hésitations, il lâcha ses affaires et s'approcha de moi. Reconnaissant, je souris et me blottis contre son torse, soupirant quand je sentis ses bras m'entourer.

C'était ça. C'était exactement ça qui m'avait manqué tout ce temps. Quelqu'un qui me comprenne assez pour me pousser un peu quand j'hésitais, qui était à mes côtés dans les moments difficiles, et qui me prenait dans ses bras quand j'en avais besoin.

- Je t'aime, finis-je par soupirer.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis Heero sourire.

- Mais tu vas trouver des locaux dès demain !

Et je me mis à rire contre lui, mais Heero ne me laissa pas tranquille longtemps et s'empara de ma bouche. Sentant le désir monter en moi, je me levais pour l'accompagner jusqu'à notre chambre, mais nous aurions dut regarder un peu ou nous marchions, car Heero se prit brusquement les pieds dans un carton, et il s'étala par terre.

D'abord inquiet, je fus soudain pris d'une crise de fou rire quand je vis la position parfaitement grotesque de mon amour, les vêtements complètement froissés. Mais il ne parut pas gouter à la plaisanterie, et il entreprit de me punir pour mon insolence, sans passer par la case "lit".

* * *

- Si je résume bien, vous voulez un emplacement pour mettre vos bureaux, pas trop grand mais pas trop petit non plus, avec un bon éclairage, dans le quartier ou pas trop loin, et en plus pas trop cher ?

Je regardais l'agent immobilier, gêné par le résumé qu'il venait de faire de mes petites préférences. Pourtant, je ne voulais que me renseigner au départ.

Depuis trois mois que j'avais recommencé de travailler à mon compte, je venais de me rendre compte que notre appartement était vraiment trop petit pour abriter notre amour ET mon travail. En fait, Heero m'y avait fortement incité !

Je rougis en me rappelant la soirée de la veille et m'efforçais de revenir à l'instant présent. Allais-je me faire jeter par l'agent pour "demandes trop exigeantes" ?

Mais son visage passa de "renfermé" à "tout sourire" et il me dit :

- Vous avez de la chance, nous avons justement un local qui vient de se libérer dans un immeuble d'affaire. C'est à deux pas d'ici, vous voulez visiter ?

Trop abasourdi pour poser des questions, j'acquiesçais. L'agent me parla d'une grande pièce bien éclairé, avec un accès facile, un parking, un ascenseur … ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble que je compris.

- C'est ici ? demandais-je surpris.

- Oui, au quatorzième étage, me dis l'agent tout sourire.

- Quatorzième ? m'exclamais-je.

Pourtant, il n'y avait que mon ancienne entreprise et un espace inoccupé qui servait d'entrepôts à une autre boîte à cet étage ! Ce pouvait-il que …

Sans se rendre compte de mon trouble, l'agent avait continué son chemin et il recommença son baratin en appuyant sur la touche 14 de l'ascenseur.

- C'est une société d'import-export qui s'est délocalisé. Apparemment, le chiffre d'affaire s'est brusquement écroulé et le patron a préféré vendre. Le nouveau propriétaire a tout réorganisé et voilà.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au quatorzième étage et je suivis l'agent dans le couloir comme un fantôme. Quand il ouvrit la porte, j'entrais dans la pièce qui m'avait servi de bureau pendant cinq ans, plein d'appréhension. Après tout, je n'avais que de mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit.

Mais la pièce était vide. Les séparations n'étaient plus là, il n'y avait plus aucun bureau, plus de machines, plus d'ordinateurs. Et je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

Pendant que l'agent me faisait un contre rendu détaillé des qualités de la pièce, je déambulais lentement, cherchant à me rappeler où était placé mon ancien bureau, où s'était dérouler la mémorable bagarre qui avait changé mon avenir …

Puis, je me rendis compte du silence et me retournais vers l'agent. Il avait du finir son speech et me demandait qu'elles étaient mes intentions, mais j'étais trop absorbée dans mes pensées pour l'avoir entendu.

Je regardais encore une fois autour de moi et remarquais enfin toutes les qualités dont devait m'avoir vanté l'agent. C'était une pièce bien éclairée, bien située et si je me rappelais bien le chiffre que m'avais donné celui-ci juste avant que l'on sorte de l'agence, il était dans mes prix, même si c'était la limite supérieure.

Après tout, c'était peut être un signe ? Et puis, je crois que ça ferait beaucoup rire Heero que je m'installe dans les locaux de mes anciens "bourreaux". Oui, après tout, je pourrais me faire de nouveaux souvenirs ici.

Je me tournais donc vers l'agent qui attendait silencieusement que je me décide :

- Je le prends !

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Épuisant ! Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi fatigant de choisir une secrétaire. Pourtant, j'avais fait les choses correctement, faisant appel à plusieurs agences et mettant une annonce dans le journal et sur le net. Je pensais que j'aurais quand même droit à un minimum de compétence !

Bon, c'est vrai que je demandais plus une machine à tout faire qu'une simple secrétaire, mais était-ce ma faute si je ne connaissais rien à la gestion d'entreprise, qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à toute vitesse sous peine de mettre la clef sous la porte à peine mon entreprise ouverte, et que je n'avais pas les moyens d'engager un comptable et deux ou trois autres personnes spécialisées en plus de la secrétaire ?

La matinée était vite passée, les entretiens étant plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Après une mini pause-déjeuné dans le bureau ce Heero, j'étais remonté dans mon local fraichement inauguré. Les lieux n'avaient pas tellement changé depuis ma visite avec l'agent immobilier, si ce n'est le mur de séparation que nous avions mis tout un week-end Heero et moi à monter au fond de la pièce pour m'aménager un bureau personnel (facile à installer mon œil).

Je devais recevoir le mobilier dans l'après-midi. Heero avait pris une matinée de congé spécialement pour m'accompagner dans les magasins, soit disant que je n'avais pas de goût. C'est plutôt lui qui avait des goûts de luxe ! Il avait failli me ruiner.

Enfin, il avait quand même été utile dans le magasin d'informatique, décidant de s'occuper lui-même des ordinateurs après avoir hurlé cinq minutes sur le propriétaire qu'il était un voleur et un incompétent. Sur le moment, j'étais plutôt gêné, mais j'avais fini par en rire. Et puis, s'il m'installait mon réseau informatique, il serait obligé de venir faire les réparations … J'en salivais d'avance.

Revenant au présent, j'ouvris la porte pour faire entrer la prochaine candidate et ne vis alors que du rouge.

Plus haut, entendis-je.

Je relevais la tête et vis alors qu'une tête surmontait le rouge. Et je réalisais enfin que j'avais à faire avec une sorte de bimbo siliconée sortis tout droit d'une publicité.

- Ca ne me gêne pas que tu regardes la marchandise, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'asseoir, mes chaussures me font un mal de chien.

Je la laissais passer, complètement abasourdi, et sursautais légèrement quand elle fit éclater son chewing-gum. Au moins, l'entretien n'allait pas durer longtemps ! Bon sang, je ne trouverais jamais de secrétaire !

Je soupirais et décidais de renvoyer la jeune femme en douceur, ne voulant pas avoir à faire à une hystérique.

- Ouah ! Super le palace ! Alors là ça sera mon bureau c'est ça ? Et derrière la porte c'est le tien ?

- Euh … oui.

Mais je me repris vite et dis :

- Je peux avoir votre curriculum ?

- Pff, pas besoin. Je tape vite à la machine, je réponds au téléphone, je fais la compta et je m'occupe des visiteurs indésirables. Mais je vous préviens, je suis pas votre bonne, alors le café, c'est chacun son tour ! Et je fais pas la pute ! rajouta-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je pensais la virer après la première phrase, mais sa dernière déclaration me laissa coi. Bon sang, mais cette fille était cinglée !

- Au fait, je m'appelle Bibi. C'est un surnom, hein ? Mon vrai nom c'est Hilde Schreiber mais je préfère Bibi.

A ce moment là, quelqu'un toqua à la porte ce qui m'empêcha de dire à mon interlocutrice ce que j'avais sur le cœur, puis la porte commença à s'ouvrir et une petite voix qui me semblait familière demanda :

- C'est bien ici pour le poste de secrétaire ?

Je faillis soupirer de soulagement, mais quand je reconnus la nouvelle postulante, tout mon corps se tendit et je cessai de respirer.

- Dorothy ! réussis-je néanmoins à souffler.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et un sourire mauvais naquit sur son visage.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps ! Je me demandais qui pouvait avoir repris si rapidement les bureaux, mais je crois que c'est clair maintenant. Tu t'es bien vengé, hein ? Tout ça pour quelques petites remarques, tu frappes tes collègues et tu démissionnes ! Mais c'était juste pour nous couler ! Tu as fais exprès de nous faire renvoyer ! Tu es content maintenant ? On est au chômage alors que tu es chef d'entreprise ! Je suis sûre que ça doit bien te faire marrer ! Et ta pédale est dans le coup, hein ? Vous avez fait ça tous les deux je parie ! Les deux tantouses qui complotent contre des honnêtes gens !

La jeune femme continua à cracher son venin sans que je puisse rien faire. D'une part, j'étais trop abasourdi par son comportement pour réagir, d'autre part, je ne pouvais quand même pas frapper une femme. Elle fit enfin une pause pour reprendre son souffle et Bibi pris la parole :

- La greluche, elle se casse ou elle aura à faire à moi, compris ?

Dorothy fit les yeux ronds, failli protester, mais devant l'attitude menaçante de l'autre femme, elle se dégonfla et tourna les talons.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Elle me cassait les tympans avec sa voix de crécelle !

Complètement ahuris, je me tournais vers Bibi et dis précipitamment, sûr que j'aurais un jour à le regretter :

- Vous êtes engagée.

* * *

- Bibi ?

- Oui, poussin ?

Je frissonnais en entendant le surnom ridicule que m'avait donné ma secrétaire à son deuxième jour de travail. Mais qu'y pouvais-je ? C'était elle qui faisait la loi ici, personne ne pouvait le contester.

- Pourquoi la fiche de Monsieur Khushrenada est à la lettre "C" ?

- Mais parce qu'il fabrique des bonbons bien sûr !

Au lieu de m'énerver, je cherchais à comprendre le lien puis finis pas abandonner.

- D'accord, vous avez gagné, je promets de ne jamais vous renvoyer, mais arrêtez de ranger les fiches n'importe comment, j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à vous demander les dossiers à chaque fois.

Bibi me regarda alors par-dessus sa main nouvellement manucurée et éteignit le sèche-cheveux qui devait vraisemblablement accélérer la phase séchage. Un frisson me remonta alors dans le dos.

- Vous ne le faite pas exprès pour être la seule à vous y retrouver ?

- Mais voyons chéri, c'est clair ! Il fabrique des bonbons, donc c'est un Confiseur ! dit-elle en accentuant la première lettre.

De plus en plus effrayé, je demandais d'une toute petite voix :

- Vous ne rangez pas les dossiers par ordre alphabétique selon les noms de famille ?

- C'est d'un ennui, répondit Bibi en rallumant le sèche-cheveux.

Résigné, je pris le dossier Khushrenada à la lettre "C", essayant d'ignorer les autres noms qui n'avaient rien à faire là et me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Si Bibi n'avait pas été une perle dans toutes les facettes de son travail (que j'élargissais au fur et à mesure que je découvrais la gestion d'une entreprise et que je m'émerveillais des réelles compétences de ma nouvelle secrétaire) je l'aurais déjà renvoyé.

Mais elle pouvait faire de la comptabilité d'une main tout en négociant avec un client au téléphone avec l'autre, et elle savait recevoir les avocats et autre personnel administratif très calmement alors je ne pouvais rien dire contre les séances de manucure et les conversations téléphoniques personnelles. Après tout, la secrétaire parfaite n'existait pas … n'est ce pas ?

Finalement, je ne regrettais pas vraiment mon choix, pensais-je en fermant la porte. C'est alors que j'entendis Bibi répondre au téléphone :

- Coucou ma puce, alors ce déménagement ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, plus amusé que mécontent. Mais quand je distinguais ensuite le bruit de la porte d'entrée, je me rappelais subitement que Heero devait passer vérifier mon installation électronique. Et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le courage de lui parler de Bibi ! Ou plutôt, je ne lui avais raconté que ses bons côtés, il croyait donc que j'étais tombé sur une perle.

Je rouvris la porte à toute vitesse et fonçais vers mon amant. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je l'entrainais vers mon bureau, éberlué. Malheureusement, Bibi fut plus rapide et raccrocha au nez de son interlocutrice pour lancer un :

- Ouah poussin, il est canon ton mec !

Mortifié, je stoppais net tandis que Heero se tournait vers ma nouvelle secrétaire.

- Il doit être top au lit, non ?

Rouge de honte, j'entrainais mon amant en quatrième vitesse dans mon bureau. La porte refermée, Bibi n'abandonna pas pour autant son travail de démolition et cria :

- Prenez votre temps, je m'occupe des gêneurs !

Adossé à la porte, je fermais les yeux, certains que Heero allait me traiter d'imbécile pour avoir engagé une telle secrétaire. Après quelques secondes, il prit la parole :

- Ouah, elle est trop géniale !

- Quoi ?

- Et en plus elle fait bien son boulot ? T'as vraiment de la chance dit donc ! J'avais cru que c'était un vrai bonnet de nuit comme tu me l'avais décrite, mais en fait, elle met l'ambiance.

- Tu … tu … ne lui en veux pas pour ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Quoi ? Que j'étais canon et bon au lit ? me demanda Heero le sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh …

Mais il n'eut pas l'air de vouloir attendre que je m'explique, car il s'approcha soudainement de moi, l'air prédateur.

- Si ta secrétaire "s'occupe de gêneurs", nous avons tout notre temps non ?

Et il s'empara voracement de ma bouche. Incapable de lui résister, je le laissais faire, participant même activement.

Dans l'autre pièce :

- Et bah, ils sont bruyants en plus !

- Pardon ? demanda la voix au téléphone.

- C'est rien ma belle, juste mon patron qui fait une pause casse-croute.

* * *

Perso je suis morte de rire quand je me relis mais bon ...


	15. Chapter 14

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Un début tout en sentiment ...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rappel : **Duo a repris le travail et s'est déniché une perle de secrétaire ...

**Chapitre 14**

- Enfin chez soi !

Après deux semaines à vadrouiller à l'étranger, ça faisait du bien d'être à la maison. Je laissais mes clefs dans la coupelle à l'entrée, lâchait mon sac dans le salon et me dirigeais droit vers la chambre. Après tout, j'étais fatigué, j'avais bien le droit de me reposer un peu avant de déballer mes affaires. Mais quand j'entrais dans la chambre, je m'arrêtais net.

- Heero ! hurlais-je.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas là, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ce lâche avait profité que j'étais absent pour faire des achats sans me consulter.

De quel droit avait-il acheté un nouveau lit alors que l'ancien était encore tout à fait potable ?

Je tournais dans l'appartement, mais loin de me calmer, ma colère grandit. Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas ? Bon, j'avais aussi un peu d'avance sur l'horaire prévu, donc il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais déjà là, mais il aurait pu deviner ! Ou rentrer à la maison plus tôt pour me préparer un diner surprise et m'accueillir en sous vêtement quand j'arriverais ! Au souvenir de mon dernier retour de voyage (il avait quand même commandé le repas chez le traiteur), je commençais à sourire, mais le coup du lit me revint et la colère me reprit.

J'aurais dut me douter qu'avec ses goûts de luxe, il n'accepterait pas que l'on récupère mon ancien lit, mais il me venait de mes parents et j'y étais très attaché. Pourquoi l'avait-il changé pendant que je n'étais pas là ? Il aurait pu m'en parler au moins, j'aurais pu comprendre et faire un compromis ! Mais nous l'aurions choisi ensemble. Après tout, un lit c'est important dans un jeune couple.

Furieux, je retournais dans la chambre pour revoir cette horreur.

Bon, il n'était peut-être pas si laid que ça, mais je n'aurais sûrement pas choisi un modèle aussi design. Ou peut-être que si … si Heero m'avait fait son regard suppliant … et promis qu'on l'essaierait dès réception.

Alors que cette pensée me traversait, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et un bruit de clef qu'on balance.

- Duo ? Tu es rentré ?

Il avait dut voir mon manteau. Je me précipitais hors de la chambre pour dire deux mots à mon abruti d'amant, mais celui-ci se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des siècles … ce qui était presque le cas. On ne s'était jamais séparé autant de temps d'habitude, mais trois missions s'étaient enchainées et je n'avais pas pu rentrer à la maison.

J'avais maintenant une semaine de vacances, et je savais très bien à quoi j'allais l'employer : faire la tête à Heero !

D'ailleurs, je commençais tout de suite en m'écartant de lui et en le tenant à bout de bras pour l'empêcher de me dévorer. Ce qui fut difficile aussi pour moi, j'étais en colère, il fallait que je m'en rappelle !

- Il y a un problème ? finit par comprendre Heero.

- Tu t'es bien amusé pendant mon absence ?

Visiblement il ne comprit pas à quoi je faisais allusion, car il fit ses yeux de chiot perdu.

- Tu as fait les magasins ?

Toujours les yeux du chiot. Il avait intérêt à vite s'expliquer, parce que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avec ce regard !

- Dans la chambre.

Son regard s'éclaira enfin et il sourit. Le salaud, il était fier de lui en plus !

- Tu as vu le nouveau lit ? Il est beau, hein ? Je l'ai eu en solde en plus !

Alors tout ça parce que monsieur n'avait pas claqué un monceau de fric dans un lit super branché, je devais applaudir ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait fait un effort, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre sa décision sans moi !

- Je te félicite, répondis-je donc d'un ton froid. Mais tu y dormiras tout seul !

Et je me détournais vers la cuisine, espace que je considérais comme mon domaine. Et puis, j'avais le diner à préparer, ce n'était pas totalement une fuite non plus, …n'est ce pas ?

Heero resta planté là quelques secondes, puis il sembla reprendre ses esprits. Pourtant, au lieu de revenir vers moi tout penaud, comme je l'espérais, il fonça carrément dans ma direction et se planta devant moi, très très en colère. Troublé, je préférais ne rien dire.

- Maintenant que tu as fait ta petite crise, puis-je savoir ce qui ne plait pas à monsieur pour qu'il me traite comme sa bonne et me congédie d'un geste ?

Oups ! J'avais peut-être été trop loin. Mais il était en faute aussi après tout, je n'allais pas me laisser faire comme ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit de me traiter comme un enfant qui fait son caprice … même si c'est un peu ce que je faisais.

- Tu ne m'as pas consulté pour changer le lit ! Tu savais bien que j'y tenais pourtant ! Mais tu préfères tous tes trucs design …

Son regard flamboya. Je déglutis. Puis il se détourna, se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement en reprenant son manteau et ouvrit la porte. Au dernier moment, il se retourna :

- Juste pour information, si j'ai changé le lit, c'est parce que l'autre s'est cassé la semaine dernière. Et concernant cet appartement, je trouve qu'il reflète plus tes goûts que les miens.

Puis il claqua la porte. Les larmes aux yeux, la gorge tellement serré qu'on aurait pu y faire passer une épingle, je regardais autour de moi.

Notre nid. Un appartement douillet pour un couple pépère. C'est-à-dire moi. Mais pas Heero. Cet appartement, c'était moi qui l'avais choisi, moi qui l'avais décoré. Et pour une chose qu'il avait choisie, je piquais ma crise. Dire que je ne voulais pas habiter dans son appartement parce que c'était son univers, en fait, je lui avais fait subir ce que je n'avais pas voulu.

Et il n'avait rien dis, avais acquiescé à tout. Pour moi. Et il n'avait même pas cherché à introduire, mais juste à remplacer un vieux meuble qui était sans doute tombé en morceau. Bon sang, qu'est ce que j'allais faire maintenant ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas attendre qu'il rentre pour m'excuser ! Mon dieu, il allait rentrer au moins ? Heero, tu ne vas pas m'abandonner, dit ? Pas pour une petite bêtise que j'ai dite alors que j'étais juste épuisé ?

Je me précipitais dehors, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte. Et comme l'ascenseur n'arrivait pas assez vite pour moi, je courrais vers la cage d'escalier et dévalais les marches quatre par quatre. Avec un peu de chance, il n'était pas aller bien loin et je le rattraperais au bout de la rue.

Qu'importe les passants, je le supplierais de me pardonner. Non, je l'obligerais à le faire. Il était hors de question qu'il me quitte ! Quand l'éventualité me traversa, je ressentis une telle douleur au niveau du cœur que je dus m'arrêter quelques secondes, mais je repartis bien vite, de nouvelles larmes sur les joues. Faites qu'il me pardonne !

Les dernières marches apparurent, et je me rendis compte, dans le même temps, qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir dehors, et que Heero était encore dans le hall, devant les portes vitrées, en train de regarder la pluie tomber. Il avait dut m'entendre puisque je respirais comme une vache asthmatique, mais il ne fit pas un geste. Mes larmes continuèrent à couler.

- Je suis désolé, tentais-je de lui dire, mais ma gorge était tellement nouée que seul un gargouillement réussit à sortir.

Je fis quelques pas vers lui, tendis la main et un sanglot m'échappa.

- Heero, ne me quitte pas, réussis-je enfin à articuler.

Mais le résultat n'était pas très probant. Cela fit tout de même se retourner mon amour, et je vis la surprise remplacer la colère sur son visage quand il me vit.

- Mon dieu, Duo, ne te met pas dans des états comme ça, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Tu vas te rendre malade !

Je me fichais d'être malade si je pouvais rester dans ses bras. J'étais bien là, au chaud. Et je pouvais le serrer autant que je voulais, j'étais sûr qu'il ne me quitterait pas ainsi.

- Duo, tu m'étouffes, dit Heero en tentant de se dégager.

Je desserrais un peu ma prise, mais refusais de le lâcher. Il soupira. Puis il pencha la tête et me souffla à l'oreille :

- On rentre ?

Je hochais la tête, toujours cramponné, et nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur, puis dans l'appartement, sans que je lâche. Heero parut s'apercevoir que je n'avais pas l'intention de lâcher prise, car il s'assit sur le canapé et m'installa sur ses genoux.

- Je suis désolé, réussis-je à croasser après quelques instants de silence.

- Je sais, me répondit Heero. Tu n'es pas bête et tu sais reconnaitre tes erreurs. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu m'as vraiment fait mal tout à l'heure.

Je me renfrognais un peu plus dans son cou. Que pouvais-je faire pour qu'il me pardonne ?

- Aller, arrêtes de cogiter tout ça, dit Heero en me caressant les cheveux. On oublie.

- Non ! protestais-je en me redressant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai fait une bêtise, je dois être puni !

C'était bien sûr une image pour moi je voulais dire que je devais me faire pardonner et pas classer l'affaire comme ça, mais les yeux de mon amant s'allumèrent, et je pensais qu'un peu de sexe ne pourrait pas nous faire de mal maintenant. Nous serions plus en forme le lendemain matin pour une discussion sérieuse.

- Alors allons inaugurer notre nouveau lit ! me dit Heero en souriant.

* * *

Et je ne regrettais absolument pas ma nuit. Heero savait être très inventif en matière de punition.

Mais quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, la dispute de la veille me revint tout de suite et je me retournais vers la forme endormis à mes côtés. Je l'observais un moment. Depuis quand avais-je cessé de le considérer comme un miracle ?

Depuis quand étais-je tellement habitué à sa présence à côté de moi que je ne faisais même plus attention ?

Et surtout, depuis quand avais-je cessé d'essayer de le comprendre ? De le prendre en considération ?

Nous n'étions en couple que depuis six mois, mais nous avions déjà basculé dans la routine. Bien sûr, côté sexe, c'était toujours le nirvana, mais dans notre vie quotidienne, nous avions fait une erreur quelque part, et nous devions la réparer au plus vite avant qu'une trop grosse dispute n'arrive et ne soit irrémédiable.

Les paupières de Heero commencèrent, à frémir, et j'accueillis son réveil d'un baiser papillon.

- Bonjour toi, me dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Je t'aime, lui répondis-je en retour.

Il parut surpris mais sourit.

- On a faillit faire une bêtise, hein ?

Je souris également.

- En fait, je crois qu'on l'a déjà faite. Mais on va faire attention maintenant. Et je te promets que ce week-end on va faire les magasins pour acheter un peu de déco comme tu les aimes !

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et un petit frisson d'appréhension me remonta la colonne vertébrale. Mais j'avais décidé de faire des efforts, il fallait maintenant aller jusqu'au bout !

- Je te remercie pour tes efforts Duo, mais j'aime notre appartement comme ça.

- Et le lit ? demandais-je sceptique.

- D'accord, je préfère ce lit, et c'est vrai que j'aurai du te demander avant, mais quand l'autre est tombé, j'ai du aller au magasin en catastrophe, et ils avaient justement celui-ci en promo, alors je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais la prochaine fois, promis, on fait les magasins ensemble.

Je n'avais retenu qu'une chose dans son petit discours.

- Tombé ?

C'est alors que Heero fit un très grand sourire.

- Tu sais, il était pas tout jeune ce lit, et avec ce qu'on lui a fait subir … le sommier a lâché !

* * *

Alors ?


	16. Chapitre 15

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Un nouveau personnage fait son entrée.

**Mille pardon pour les reviews du dernier chapitre, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre individuellement alors un grand merci à tous !!**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rappel : **Duo et Heero partagent désormais leur vie et affrontent ensemble les bons moments comme les mauvais.

**Chapitre 15**

- Oh un petit chat !

Je me baissais pour caresser la petite boule de poil qui se mit à ronronner dans mes mains. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans le hall d'entrée ? Je me relevais pour voir d'où cet animal pouvait bien provenir. Bien que les animaux soient admis ici, je ne voyais aucun de mes voisins susceptibles d'en avoir un.

Même si je connaissais peu de voisins tout court. Il y avait trois appartements par étages, et cinq étages en tout. Je ne connaissais que le vieux couple qui habitait en face de nous et je savais que personne ne vivait plus au bout du couloir depuis le décès de sa propriétaire, mais pas plus. Alors à qui pouvait bien être ce mignon petit chat ?

Juste à cet instant, une voix se fit entendre du côté des escaliers :

- Kama ? Kama tu es là ? Kamaaaaaaa …

- Ici, dis-je pour renseigner la voix.

Un jeune homme, les cheveux blond un peu échevelé et à l'allure débraillée dévala les dernières marches et se précipita sur moi pour m'arracher le chat.

- Merci, dit-il en se retournant et il entra dans la cabine.

Complètement éberlué, je mis une seconde avant de m'apercevoir qu'il comptait remonter comme si de rien n'était et surtout sans m'attendre. J'eus donc juste le temps de retenir la porte et entrais sous le regard presque furieux de l'inconnu.

Mais quand je voulus appuyer sur le bouton du dernier étage, je vis qu'il était déjà enfoncé. Ainsi, le jeune homme était soit en visite chez le couple de retraité (peu probable) soit le nouveau propriétaire de l'appartement du fond. Ou plutôt, ses parents devaient l'être car il ne paraissait même pas majeur.

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation, ni s'excuser, je pris mon mal en patience et attendit que l'appareil nous mène à destination. Après tout, j'avais eu une dure journée, et je n'attendais qu'une chose, revoir Heero.

Je n'allais donc pas faire des efforts pour être aimable avec mon nouveau voisin alors qu'il faisait tout pour ressembler à une véritable porte de prison ! Mais il aurait dut cesser de caresser son animal si tendrement s'il voulait faire le dur, car un chat en train de ronronner contre soi était plus mignon qu'autre chose.

Alors que je me préparais à la petite secousse annonçant notre arrivée, la cabine s'arrêta soudainement et le noir se fit.

Une panne d'électricité ! C'était bien ma veine. Et avec une petite peste dans la cabine en plus. Pourquoi est ce que ça n'arrivait pas à un moment où j'aurais été seul avec Heero ? Alors que je commençais à fantasmer, prenant mon mal en patience et attendant que quelqu'un vienne nous sortir de là, j'entendis mon compagnon de cellule sortir une bordée de jurons à faire pâlir le capitaine Haddock.

Comme il était surtout question de chat stupide et bon à rôtir, je supposais que celui-ci avait du être surpris par la secousse et la brusque obscurité et qu'il avait allègrement griffé son propriétaire pour s'enfuir de ses bras.

Bien fait ! pensais-je. Surtout quand je sentis une boule de poil se frotter contre mes chevilles tandis que l'inconnu chuchotait le surprenant nom du chat pour le rattraper.

Je pris donc Kama dans mes bras et celui-ci se mit à ronronner derechef. Ce qui attira bien sûr l'attention du malpoli.

- Rendez-moi mon chat !

- Dès qu'il y aura plus de luminosité, je me ferais un plaisir de mettre cette charmante bête dans tes bras, mais pour l'instant, je suis sûr que ni toi ni moi ne voulons nous toucher dans le noir.

Je voulais remettre le jeune homme à sa place par cette remarque, mais apparemment, il était assez énervé pour tout prendre de travers et sa réponse me surpris un peu :

- J'aurais du me douter que tous les bourges étaient les mêmes ! Ça vous dégoute tant que ça de toucher un PD ? Vous gênez pas pour prendre une douche dès qu'on sera sorti d'ici ! Et désinfectez bien partout !

Complètement abasourdi, je ne pus qu'émettre un simple "Quoi ?" suite à sa diatribe, mais le chat me sauta des bras et sembla se diriger vers son maitre. J'entendis alors le bruit distinct d'une personne qui se baisse puis plus rien. Après quelques instants pour réfléchir et me calmer, je pris le parti de m'asseoir moi aussi et essayais de rattraper le coup.

- D'abord je ne suis pas bourge ! Ensuite, je ne suis absolument pas homophobe, juste allergique aux mal polis. Et enfin, je m'appelle Duo et vu que toi et tes parents avez emménagé à côté de chez nous, je préférerais qu'on s'entende bien plutôt que de se faire la guerre.

Pour seule réponse, je n'eus droit qu'à un petit rire sarcastique. Mais comme j'allais abandonner, il se mit soudain à parler. Bien sûr il n'avait rien perdu de son ton hautain ni de son sens de l'humour vaseux :

- D'abord, c'est moi qui emménage et je le fais seul, ensuite, je ne vous dérangerai pas vous et votre femme pour peu qu'on ne n'embête pas et enfin, je m'appelle Quatre, mais comme on ne se reverra jamais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dis.

Une gifle ! Ce gamin méritait une gifle ! Mais où étaient ses parents pour avoir laissé un gamin aussi mal élevé vivre seul dans un appartement ? Et d'abord comment en avait-il eu les moyens ?

En réfléchissant un peu, je me rendis compte que les seules hypothèses qui me venaient n'étaient pas très roses pour mon interlocuteur. Après tout, je tenais mon ancien appartement de mes parents et si nous vivions seuls Heero et moi avant de nous rencontrer, c'était parce que nous avions tous les deux perdu notre famille d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tentant une dernière approche, je demandais :

- Tu as perdu tes parents ?

Il dut être surpris par ma question, et surtout par le ton sur laquelle je la posais, car il me répondit presque gentiment :

- Non, c'est juste qu'avec six sœurs aînées géniales, ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment porté d'attention.

- Ils ne voulaient pas d'héritiers ?

- Si mais je les ai beaucoup déçus quand j'ai décidé de ne pas faire médecine comme eux et mes sœurs. Alors quand ils ont su que j'étais gay …

- Je vois.

Il dut regretter de s'être confié ainsi, car il redevint soudain agressif :

- Mais je suis sûr que vos parents doivent être très fiers de votre réussite !

- Ils sont morts, mais je suis certain qu'ils sont effectivement fiers de moi.

Ma réponse et mon ton calme durent lui faire de l'effet, car il poussa même l'amabilité jusqu'à s'excuser.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien.

Après un petit moment de silence, je décidais de renouveler la conversation :

- Kama, c'est le nom de ton chat ?

Comme Quatre ne répondait pas, je pensais qu'il faisait encore la tête, mais c'est d'un ton plutôt gêné qu'il dit :

- Oui, je l'ai hérité de ma tante. Avec l'appartement d'ailleurs. Grâce à elle, je peux démarrer d'un bon pied dans la vie sans devoir compter sur mes parents.

- Tu vas à l'université ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je travaille, dit-il un peu vexé. Je viens de décrocher une place dans la meilleure entreprise du coin et le patron à l'air super cool !

- Je suis content pour toi.

Un petit silence et puis …

- Désolé de vous avoir agressé tout à l'heure, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs avec le déménagement et Kama qui s'est sauvé.

- Je comprends. Mais ta famille ne t'a pas aidé ?

- Bof. Ils avaient pleins de trucs à faire alors …

- Je crois que je comprends.

- Je pense pas mais merci quand même.

Alors que j'allais lui demander de plus amples explications, l'ascenseur se remit en marche en même temps que la lumière se rallumait et nous nous relevâmes un peu dans le brouillard. Mais dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, une bombe entra dans la cabine et se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser.

- Bon sang Duo, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! me dit alors Heero en m'étreignant.

Quatre, qui était toujours de l'autre côté, ne pouvait pas voir le visage de mon compagnon, mais il comprit vite qu'étant donné son sexe et notre attitude, il s'était complètement trompé. Et je le vis prendre une belle couleur tomate. Enfin vengé, je me tournais donc vers mon amour et lui demandais :

- Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ?

- Le gardien t'a vu rentrer avec une autre personne dans la cabine juste avant la coupure de courant.

Il parut enfin se rendre compte que nous n'étions pas seuls et se retourna en s'excusant :

- Désolée, je …Quatre ?

- Monsieur Yuy !

De rouge tomate, Quatre devint d'un blanc tirant légèrement vers le jaune. Une couleur du plus bel effet.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demandais-je pour meubler le silence.

Heero réagit le premier et m'expliqua :

- Je viens tout juste de l'engager pour remplacer Mica.

Je me rappelais très bien du jeune gothique qui m'aidait parfois avec mon ordinateur quand Heero était trop occupé. Il venait de partir pour se mettre à son compte, et loin de lui en vouloir, Heero l'avait au contraire encouragé.

Mais avec seulement cinq employés pour tout le travail qu'on lui demandait, il était certain qu'il lui faudrait un remplaçant. Et comme mon amour ne prenait que les meilleurs, j'en déduisis que Quatre devait être plutôt doué, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Toujours figé, j'eus tout de même pitié de lui et entrainais donc mes deux compagnons hors de la cabine. Après tout, nous l'avions squatté assez longtemps. Mais comme nous sortions dans le couloir, Kama trouva le moment bien choisi pour se remettre au premier plan et il sauta donc des bras de son maitre pour courir tout droit vers la seule porte ouverte, c'est-à-dire celle de notre appartement. Mortifié, Quatre lui couru après et j'entrais chez moi mort de rire au bras de Heero.

- Kama ! Kama vient ici. Kama s'il te plait.

Nous trouvâmes Quatre à genoux, un bras sous le canapé en train d'essayer d'atteindre la maligne petite bête qui l'évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Excédé, Quatre se redressa et soupira avant de se résigner :

- Kama sutra, dit-il le plus doucement qu'il put.

Mais nous l'avions entendu, et l'animal aussi, car il sortit de dessous le meuble et se précipita dans les bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci reprit le chat contre lui et se redressa pour se retourner vers nous.

Mais il était tellement embarrassé, qu'il n'osa même pas relever les yeux. N'en pouvant plus, nous éclatâmes de rire.

Tel un petit garçon boudeur, Quatre répliqua :

- C'est ma tante qui l'a appelé comme ça !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a fait rire au moins !

Pour info, je n'ai donné que 6 sœurs à Quatre car 29 ça ne fait pas très vraisemblable dans la réalité.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Un nouvel écueil dans la vie de couple de nos héros.**  
**

**Attention !! Le début du chapitre est exceptionnellement en POV Heero.  
**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rappel : **Duo et Heero partagent désormais leur vie et affrontent ensemble les bons moments comme les mauvais. Hilde (alias Bibi) est devenue la secrétaire de Duo et Quatre l'employé de Heero.

**Chapitre 16**

**POV Heero**

- Quatre ?

- Hm ?

- Quatre !

- Désolé patron, c'est pour quoi ?

Heero soupira. Dès que Duo était dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus moyen de faire travailler la jeune recrue. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire, car son compagnon avait reçu un appel sur son portable juste avant qu'ils ne partent déjeuner, et il parlait maintenant avec un client.

Malheureusement, son interlocuteur étant russe, il lui parlait donc dans cette langue et le résultat était particulièrement sensuel aux oreilles de ses deux admirateurs.

Heero ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet ascenseur, mais depuis, Quatre était littéralement scotché à son amant. Que se soit à l'appartement ou au boulot dès que Duo passait devant lui, il n'entendait plus rien.

Bien sûr, Heero était plutôt amusé par son comportement au départ, mais l'amusement avait vite fait place à l'irritation, et maintenant, c'était bien de la peur qu'il ressentait. En effet, loin de repousser le jeune homme, Duo semblait s'en préoccuper tel un grand frère possessif.

Ce n'était plus seulement pour lui qu'il descendait de son bureau, mais aussi pour voir sa jeune recrue. Finit les diner en tête-à-tête, Quatre était maintenant invité à manger presque tous les soirs. Et que dire des week-ends de jeux et sorties diverses à trois qui avaient remplacé leurs grasses matinées câlines ?

Même si ça ne faisait que deux mois, cela lui manquait déjà. Il savait bien que Duo n'avait aucunes arrières pensées. Bien qu'il s'implique trop dans cette relation, il ne faisait qu'adopter le rôle d'un grand frère. Mais Heero se faisait plus de souci pour le blond. En effet, une lueur de désir commençait peu à peu à apparaitre dans ses yeux.

Il savait que son employé était homosexuel, et il se demandait quand celui-ci céderai à ses pulsions. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait tenter ? Et qui sait comment réagirait Duo ? Car si Heero était sûr de sa fidélité, il ne savait pas en revanche s'il aurait la force de repousser le jeune homme.

Après tout, celui-ci était plus jeune que lui, il était plutôt bien de sa personne et il ne voudrait pas lui faire de mal … il avait été patient jusqu'ici, repoussant la confrontation, mais il fallait vraiment qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse ce soir là ! Et il espérait que Duo comprendrait son point de vue.

* * *

_Le soir _

- C'est faux !

- Duo, écoutes moi s'il te plait !

- Mais comment peux-tu douter de moi comme ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que Quatre a des sentiments à ton égard.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est un ami.

Heero soupira. Apparemment, il avait eu raison de craindre la réaction de son compagnon. Celui-ci n'avait pas assez de recul pour se rendre compte des sentiments naissants de son nouveau voisin.

- Assied toi s'il te plait.

- Mais …

- Duo !

- … Bon d'accord. Voilà tu es content ?

** retour POV Duo**

Je boudais, mais décidais de jouer le jeu. Heero s'assit à mes côtés sur le canapé et il commença son plaidoyer.

- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais trouvé un ami et que tu t'entendes si bien avec lui. Mais il faut aussi que tu ouvres les yeux ! Quatre en pince pour toi !

- C'est faux ! Il me considère juste comme son grand frère !

- Non, c'est toi qui le considère comme un frère, lui il t'admire et il commence à te désirer.

Au lieu de nier, ce qui n'aurait servit qu'à alimenter ce dialogue de sourd, je proposais un compromis.

- Il suffit de lui demander.

Mais loin d'applaudir, Heero soupira. Qu'est ce que j'avais encore dit ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'il va t'avouer comme ça qu'il veut te baiser ?

Choqué, je me relevais pour m'éloigner le plus possible de mon compagnon. Il avait peut-être le droit d'être jaloux, voir de s'inquiéter devant ma trop grande amitié envers son nouvel employé, mais en aucun cas je ne lui permettrais de nous insulter ainsi ! Il dut voir qu'il avait été trop loin, car il se leva en tendant un bras vers moi.

- Duo, je …

- Non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je peux comprendre que tu sois jaloux, mais ça …

Hors de moi, je préférai laisser Heero. Je ne voulais pas que l'on se dispute pour un sujet aussi futile. Je partis donc de l'appartement, sourd aux excuses de mon compagnon. J'eus juste le temps de voir son regard désolé et effrayé avant de refermer la porte sur moi. Une fois dans le couloir, je me mis en tête de voir Quatre pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

Après tout, les craintes de mon amour n'étaient peut-être pas si infondées, j'avais moi aussi remarqué que Quatre se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. Mais il était tellement seul et me rappelait tellement le jeune homme que Heero avait du être …

Quand il ouvrit la porte, son visage s'éclaira et il me fit entrer bien vite. Je me demandais toujours comment il pouvait vivre dans un tel endroit, mais apparemment, il ne voulait rien changer à la décoration de sa regrettée tante. Je slalomais donc entre une statue en plâtre d'un homme nu grandeur nature (et très bien pourvu), un mur où pendait des menottes et quelques chaînes, et un tableau figurant le dieu Bacchus en pleine orgie pour me retrouver assis sur un canapé rose bonbon.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demanda Quatre tandis que Kama sautait sur mes genoux.

Ébranlé par ma dispute, je refusais silencieusement. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir lui parler de ce qui me préoccupait ? J'avais fait le fanfaron devant Heero, mais je ne pouvais quand même pas lui poser la question de but en blanc ! Voyant mon malaise, Quatre finit par me demander :

- Tout va bien ?

Je relevais la tête, surpris de la perspicacité du jeune homme. Trouvant une ouverture, je tentais :

- Je viens de me disputer avec Heero.

A mon grand désarroi, je vis une lueur joyeuse apparaitre dans les yeux du jeune homme. Heero avait-il raison finalement ? Même si je ne pouvais excuser ses paroles, ses accusations avaient-elles un fond de vérité ? Avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, Quatre qui s'était assis à côté de moi, se rapprocha légèrement et me susurra :

- Je peux peut être te consoler dans ce cas.

Et sans que je puisse faire un geste, il m'embrassa. Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment là que Heero déboula dans l'appartement et nous trouva enlacé. Je profitais de la surprise de Quatre pour me dégager et je me précipitais dans les bras de mon compagnon. A ma grande surprise, loin de me repousser, celui-ci m'accueillit contre lui et fit un rempart de son corps envers son employé.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia Quatre face au regard accusateur de son patron. Je croyais … je n'aurai jamais essayé mais … il a dit … je …Pardon.

Comme nous restions silencieux, moi mort de honte et Heero hésitant, Quatre finit par dire :

- Je vais démissionner.

A ces mots, je resserrai ma prise sur les vêtements de mon amour qui comprit le message.

- Il n'en est pas question Quatre ! Tu es un excellent employé, et je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as agit de la sorte. Nous sommes aussi coupables que toi, Duo pour avoir été ambigu et moi pour mettre tu au lieu de réagir.

- Mais …

- Non ! le coupais-je. Nous allons tous oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer. D'accord ?

Heero et Quatre acquiescèrent et nous finîmes par partir de l'appartement. J'étais vraiment désolé pour le jeune homme. Après tout, nous étions aussi responsables que lui de la situation, mais il devrait faire face seul aux conséquences. Pendant que nous marchions jusqu'à chez nous, je priais pour qu'il rencontre un homme qui soit pour lui ce que Heero était dans ma vie.

Une fois la porte fermée, nous nous retrouvâmes face à face et dîmes en même temps :

- Je suis désolé.

- Je n'aurais pas du vous insulter ainsi, continua Heero.

- Et je n'aurai pas du douter de toi, complétais-je.

Soudain épuisé, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher et, sans presque nous séparer, nous nous déshabillâmes mutuellement.

Une fois dans le lit, je me blottis contre mon amour et il me prit obligeamment dans ses bras. C'était un coup dur pour notre couple, surtout que Quatre allait rester dans notre entourage, mais il fallait que nous surmontions cet obstacle. Et nous étions prêts à tout pour rester ensemble.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard_

- J'vais m'en occuper moi de ton protégé !

- Euh …. Tu es gentille Bibi, mais je doute que tu sois le type de Quatre !

- Je me doute, vu comment il mate tes fesses !

- Bibi !

- Oh ça va, fait pas ta chochotte ! Avec les fesses qu'à Heero, je me doute que tu dois pas faire que les mater les siennes !

Que répondre ? Non, en fait, j'avais appris une chose avec Bibi : ne jamais la contre dire. Donc motus et bouche cousue. Pas que le bouche d'ailleurs, car rien que de penser aux fesses de Heero … Non !Je dois rester concentré.

Après tout, si j'ai parlé de Quatre à Bibi (et dieu sait si j'ai épuisé toutes les issues avant d'en venir à elle) c'est pour qu'elle trouve une solution au problème de mon ami. Après tout, il vient de se faire jeter par son meilleur ami qui a peur de continuer leur relation devenant trop ambiguë, son patron fait tout ce qu'il peut pour être impartial, mais faut pas lui demander la lune non plus !

Donc ça va mal pour lui dans sa vie professionnelle comme privée et je ne peux rien faire directement. J'ai promis à Heero. Dernière chance : Bibi.

Mais là, d'un coup j'ai un doute. Surtout depuis que ladite Bibi a décroché le téléphone pour appeler un certain Stephen et que sa conversation est digne d'une ligne de téléphone rose. Quatre pardonne moi.

Je relève les yeux quand j'entends le combiné se raccrocher, et je vois le visage triomphant de ma secrétaire, ainsi que son pouce levé en signe de victoire. Après tout, Quatre ne tient pas l'alcool, il sera peut-être bourré avant de se rendre compte dans quoi je l'ai fourré.

* * *

_Le lendemain_

- Duo !!

Au cri bien reconnaissable de Quatre, j'ai un réflexe parfaitement stupide de me cacher sous mon bureau, mais je résistai tant bien que mal, après tout, je suis adulte, lui aussi, et j'ai agit pour son bien. Il suffit que je le résonne et il sera forcément d'accord avec moi !

Bien sûr, l'absence de Bibi à son poste ce matin n'est pas pour me rassurer, mais il peut y avoir beaucoup d'explications à son retard. Après tout, elle a peut-être flashé sur un inconnu dans la rue et survole maintenant l'océan pacifique pour rejoindre Las Vegas et l'épouser.

Ou bien elle a été victime d'un voleur à la tire et le pauvre attend qu'un médecin reconstitue son visage pendant que les policiers tentent de retenir la victime.

Bref, avec Bibi, on pouvait s'attendre à tout … même à la retrouver dans le lit de Quatre … et c'est bien ce que je redoute en le voyant entrer, complètement débraillé, encore dans son costume de la veille, pas rasé et très très furieux. Gloups. Tentons le regard innocent de celui qui n'est au courant de rien.

- Oh tu peux faire tes yeux de biches, je sais très bien que l'opération commandos de Bibi est ton œuvre ! Alors maintenant tu va devoir assumer !

Heero à l'aide. Si vraiment tu m'aimes, tu dois être capable d'entendre mes appels au secours mentaux alors pointe toi vite, sinon je suis cuit.

- Et n'espère pas avoir l'aide de Heero, il est occupé.

Adieu monde cruel.

- Donc c'est entre toi et moi ! rajoute Quatre en ce penchant au dessus du bureau.

Je recule le plus possible sur mon fauteuil ultra confortable et très résistant (testé et approuvé), mais impossible d'échapper au regard tueur de mon vis-à-vis.

- C'était si terrible que ça ? je lui demande très doucement.

Son regard me renseigne. Un mélange de colère, d'humiliation et de peur me fait face. Soudain un éclair de génie : la seule solution pour m'en sortir est de contre attaquer. Je tourne donc la tête vers la porte et m'exclame :

- Oh Bibi !

Dans un reflexe quasi surhumain, Quatre se retourne, les bras en position de défense, et j'en profite pour courir vers la sortie, mais il se reprend bien vite et me suit. La seule chose qui me sauve est la bonne nuit que j'ai passé dans les bras de mon amour alors que lui subissait Bibi.

J'arrive donc le premier dans le couloir et préfère descendre les escaliers plutôt que de perdre quelques précieuses secondes à attendre l'ascenseur. Quatre me suit mais il a l'air de s'essouffler plutôt vite car j'arrive à l'étage de Heero avec pas mal d'avance, juste le temps d'entrer dans son bureau et de fermer la porte à clef. Je me retourne alors, pour le voir raccrocher, très étonné.

- Duo ? Ca ne va pas ? me demande-t-il.

A ce moment là, Quatre commence à tambouriner à la porte et à me menacer des pires tortures si je n'ouvre pas tout de suite. Je vois Heero tiquer mais je suppose que c'est plus les images qui lui viennent à l'esprit face aux paroles de son employé que la situation qui le dérange. Si j'avais en plus du faire face à une crise de jalousie …. Mais je me reprends très vite et explique :

- J'ai demandé à Bibi de le sortir un peu.

Mais au lieu du grand sourire auquel je m'attendais, son visage redevient neutre et il s'approche de moi. Alors que je me demande si j'ai bien fait de lui dire, il s'arrêter à quelques centimètres et me demande :

- Tu l'as jeté en pâture à Bibi ?

Les coups derrière moi ont cessé et le silence est alors quasi religieux. Que peut-il me faire de pire que me ferai Quatre s'il m'attrapait ? Mmm, beaucoup de choses ! Après réflexion il vaut mieux que j'affronte ma victime plutôt que l'homme qui pourrait me faire dormir sur le canapé, résistant mais pas très confortable (là aussi testé). Je me retourne donc, ouvre la porte et attend la sentence, très digne. Quatre est toujours là, toujours furieux, et les autres employés se sont bien sûr tous arrêter pour nous regarder.

- Vas y, je suis prêt.

Je ferme les yeux, sûr de recevoir au moins un coup de poing et peut-être même une ou deux insultes (qui me feraient plus mal que des coups) mais rien ne vient. J'entrouvre un œil et vois Quatre, complètement dégonflé. Surpris, j'ouvre le deuxième et demande :

- Bah alors, tu ne me frappe pas ?

Il soupire et je peux voir à quel point il est épuisé.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te frapper !

- Je l'aurai mérité.

Il m'examine un moment puis reprend en souriant un tantinet :

- Ça partait d'une bonne intention.

- Je suis désolé, je dis en baissant la tête.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Heero prend alors la parole.

- Prend ta journée, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Mais …

- File te reposer ou j'appelle Bibi pour qu'elle te requinque.

Quatre passe alors du blanc au vert à une vitesse hallucinante puis il fait un demi-tour à vitesse grand V et s'enfuit du bureau.

En voyant mon sourire, Heero me frappe l'arrière du crâne.

- Aïe !

- Ça t'apprendra à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

- Mais je voulais l'aider.

Il me fixe un moment puis répond :

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, c'est son combat.

- Je sais, dis-je accablé. Mais c'est tellement triste !

- Tu verras, dans quelques temps il aura retrouvé le moral, et qui sait, il sera peut-être amoureux.

- Espérons.

- Aller, retourne bosser ! Et demande bien à Bibi tous les détails, je veux savoir tout ce qu'elle lui a fait subir !

- Heero !

* * *

Alors ?


	18. Chapitre 17

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Cette fois-ci ce sont trois histoires indépendantes, comme elles étaient trop courtes je les ais rassemblées.**  
**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rappel : **Duo et Heero partagent désormais leur vie et affrontent ensemble les bons moments comme les mauvais. Hilde (alias Bibi) est devenue la secrétaire de Duo et Quatre l'employé de Heero et le voisin du couple.

**Chapitre 17**

- 39.2. Cette fois, j'appelle le médecin !

- Mais …

- Pas de protestation ! Tu ne peux pas tenir debout et tu as de la fièvre alors c'est soit le médecin, soit les urgences.

- Non ! Pas les urgences.

Devant le regard paniqué de Heero, je me radouci et lui demandais :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir le médecin mon amour ?

Affaibli par la maladie, Heero se cacha à moitié sous les couvertures en marmonnant.

- Quoi ?

- Veux pas piqûre, entendis-je au second essai.

Devant le regard vraiment renfrogné de mon amant, je retins in extrémis une crise de fou rire et lui promis :

- Je te jure que je ne laisserais personne te faire de piqûre.

- Promis ?

- Juré !

Deux heures plus tard, le docteur sonna à la porte. Je lui ouvris, content de le voir. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un Heero malade retombait en enfance. Qu'est ce que ça donnerait quand il serait bourré ? Je préférais ne pas le savoir. Surtout que Noël approchait.

- Bonjour docteur, lui dis-je en le faisant entrer. Il est par là.

Heero s'enfouit dans les couvertures quand nous entrâmes dans la chambre, mais je réussis à le faire sortir à force de cajoleries. Cinq minutes à l'ausculter et le diagnostic tomba.

- Une bonne grippe. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos et quelques médicaments. Je vais vous faire une ordonnance, il faudra aller à la pharmacie le plus tôt possible.

Je suivis le médecin dans le salon où il rédigea le papier. Mais quand il me la tendit en m'expliquant, je pâlis. Heero n'allait pas être content.

Une heure plus tard, je rentrais dans l'appartement le plus silencieusement possible, espérant donner son traitement à mon amour sans qu'il se réveille. Je déballais le médicament, entrais dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds puis m'assis le plus doucement possible sur le lit.

Je descendis ensuite la couette le plus doucement possible jusqu'à découvrir le corps de Heero qui frissonna. Je restais un moment immobile, puis m'attaquais au caleçon qui descendit millimètre par millimètre.

Malheureusement, la chute de température dû déranger le malade car il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta quand il me vit. Puis il poussa un hurlement en se réfugiant sous la couette.

- Heero.

- MENTEUR !! Tu m'avais promis que je n'aurais pas de piqure.

- Mais …

- Va-t-en ! Ne m'approche pas !

J'essayais de l'approcher mais il se débattit, toujours planqué dans sa couette. Soudain énervé, je me fâchais :

- Heero, maintenant tu sors de là toute de suite et tu me laisses te soigner !

Il resta immobile quelques secondes puis sortit de sous la couverture. Il se retourna alors et me tendit sa cuisse, reniflant.

Calmé, je m'allongeais contre lui et lui chuchotais dans l'oreille, tout en préparant le remède.

- Je te l'ai promis mon amour. Pas de piqure. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Mais … commença Heero.

Puis il cria sous la douleur.

- Et voilà mon cœur, tu auras un suppo matin et soir, pendant trois jours.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard_

- Fait un effort chéri, reste debout et marche. S'il te plait.

- Vi mon amour. Ça va comme ça ? Hic

Je soupirais en rattrapant Heero in extrémis. Comment faire pour le ramener sain et sauf jusqu'à notre appartement alors qu'il était ivre et que nous n'étions même pas dans le bon quartier ?

Et d'abord, comment en étant on arrivé là alors que nous devions passer le nouvel an tranquillement à la maison entre nous ? La réponse tenait en un seul mot : Bibi ! Et Quatre qui nous avait lâchement abandonné sous prétexte qu'il était attendu à une autre fête.

J'enlaçais Heero comme je pus, le soutenant tandis que nous marchions dans une rue pas très bien éclairé. Je dois dire que je n'en menais pas très large. Surtout quand j'entendis une bande de jeunes excités arriver derrière nous. J'essayais d'accélérer mais Heero refusa de coopérer.

Je ne sus jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer si nous étions restés dans cette ruelle, car un taxi s'arrêta alors sur le trottoir.

- C'est vous les deux plus beaux mecs de la ville ?

- Quoi ?

Puis une lueur s'éclaira dans mon esprit, légèrement embrouillé par l'alcool.

- Oui, c'est nous.

Je m'empressais de jeter Heero dans le taxi et de prendre place à ses côtés.

- Vous avez l'adresse ? demandais-je au chauffeur.

- Pas de problème mon gars, me répondit-il en évaluant l'état de mon amour dans le retro.

- S'il vomit dans le taxi, vous paierez un supplément, ajouta-t-il en démarrant.

- Oui oui, répondis-je en m'appuyant sur la banquette.

Je fermais les yeux et soupirais. Il faudrait que je remercie Bibi pour son initiative, cette fille était une perle. Une augmentation peut-être ? Puis je me souvins du coup de sonnette qui nous avait sortit de notre petit nid douillet, de ma secrétaire sur le pas de la porte déjà bien éméchée et de toute la soirée qui avait suivie. Non, elle ne méritait rien finalement.

La voiture s'arrêta et je vis que nous étions arrivés. Je réussi à sortir Heero du taxi tant bien que mal, à payer le chauffeur et le maintenant debout et ensuite, je l'aidais à marcher jusqu'à notre appartement. En ouvrant la porte, je me demandais si Quatre avait passé une meilleure soirée que nous, mais Heero m'annonça à ce moment là qu'il allait vomir et le jeune homme me sortit de l'esprit.

Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait le lendemain …

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Ding dong.

En ce jour du premier janvier, nous étions bien tranquilles au lit essayant de récupérer un peu de la fête de veille, quand la sonnette retentit.

- Mgrl, fit Heero en se cachant encore plus sous la couette.

Je soupirais. Après tout, j'avais moi aussi un peu trop but et le mal de tête pointait, mais apparemment, Heero ne pourrait pas émerger avant longtemps. En grommelant après mon amour irresponsable, l'enquiquineur qui venait nous déranger un premier janvier à dix heures du matin et surtout après Bibi qui avait fait de notre réveillon un enfer (bon, c'est vrai qu'on s'était bien amusé, mais ce n'était plus de notre âge tout ça !), je me levais pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Devant moi, Quatre, l'œil terne, les vêtements de travers, me tomba presque dans les bras.

- Duo, murmura-t-il, visiblement paniqué.

Surpris, je le tirais jusqu'au canapé où il se recroquevilla. Je le laissais se calmer un peu en allant lui préparer un chocolat chaud, mais quand je sortis de la cuisine, je vis Heero, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à notre chambre.

Comment allait-il réagir ? Les frissonnements de Quatre me firent revenir à moi et je me précipitais vers lui. Peu importe ce que dirait mon amant, je ne pouvais pas laisser un ami dans cet état.

- Quatre.

Le jeune garçon leva son visage ravagé vers moi et je lui présentais la tasse. Il se mit assis et but un peu.

Heero soupira et se mit assis de l'autre côté. Quatre sursauta mais nous restâmes ainsi, tranquilles.

- Alors ? demandais-je quand le jeune homme sembla calmé.

- J'ai couché avec un mec cette nuit.

Gros blanc.

- Et ? demanda Heero, pas très sûr de voir le problème.

- Mais je ne le connais pas ! Et puis, il est vieux. Et il voulait me revoir. Alors je me suis enfui.

A ce moment là, nous entendîmes distinctement quelqu'un frapper à une porte dans le couloir, appelant Quatre. Le jeune homme frissonna et ce fut Heero qui se décida à aller voir.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec un fort bel homme, certes plus vieux que Quatre, mais pas beaucoup plus que moi. Trente deux ans maximum estimais-je. Et plutôt sexy. Pas autant que Heero bien sûr, mais les cheveux bruns dont une mèches cachait un œil vert émeraude, la mâchoire carré et les épaules larges étaient tout à fait à mon gout.

- Quatre, dit alors l'inconnu en voyant son amant sur le canapé.

Je vis le soulagement passer sur son visage, puis une légère contrariété.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- C'est évident non ? répondit le jeune homme. La nuit a été sympa mais maintenant lâche moi ! Tu crois quand même pas que je voulais autre chose que du sexe ?

Si je fus choqué par les paroles de mon ami, je pouvais au moins comprendre que la peur et ses récentes souffrances en étaient la cause, par contre, l'autre homme n'en savait rien et je ne pus que l'admirer pour sa maitrise.

Au lieu de répliquer vertement ou de traiter Quatre de tous les noms, il resta stoïque. Mais celui-ci ne put voir la lueur de souffrance qui passa dans son regard, trop occupé à regarder sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Bien, répondit donc l'homme. Je suis content que tu sois rentré sain et sauf, je t'avais dis que je pouvais te ramener mais... bref, je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger messieurs.

Il regarda une dernière fois Quatre qui n'eut même pas le courage de lever les yeux puis se détourna.

Bon sang, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ! C'était trop évident que cet homme avait des sentiments forts pour Quatre, et si celui-ci avait réagi aussi violemment, cela voulait assurément dire que c'était réciproque. Il allait vraiment trop mal pour que je laisse passer une chance d'être heureux.

Si lui était trop peureux, c'était à moi de faire quelque chose. Je me précipitais donc derrière l'inconnu et le rattrapais à l'entrer.

- Attendez !

L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Excusez le, il n'est pas aussi grossier d'habitude, mais il n'est pas très bien dans sa peau en ce moment et avec ce qui a dû se passer cette nuit, … enfin ... je veux dire… il a paniqué mais je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit.

L'homme sourit faiblement mais n'eut pas l'air de me croire.

- Je m'appelle Duo, lui dis- je en lui tendant la main.

- Trowa Barton, répondit-il.

- Il ne faut pas baisser les bras. Il est jeune, laissez lui le temps.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis me répondit.

- D'accord.

Mon sourire dût faire le tour de ma tête, mais peu importe, j'avais réussi. Trowa sortit, préférant laisser Quatre réfléchir un peu mais il promit de retenter sa chance avec lui. Je lui donnais même mon numéro de portable s'il avait des choses à me demander.

Quand la porte se referma, je me retournais, tout content que Quatre ait enfin rencontré quelqu'un. Et quelqu'un de bien apparemment. Bon, maintenant, il allait falloir que je le prépare tout doucement à accepter la vérité, et surtout, que je convaincs mon amour que non, je ne me mêlais absolument pas de ce qui ne me regardait pas.

* * *

Pfff, après relecture, je me dis que ce passage fait vraiment cucul et un peu trop facile. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur niveau, désolée.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Un nouvel obstacle pour nos héros ?

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rappel : **Duo et Heero partagent désormais leur vie et affrontent ensemble les bons moments comme les mauvais. Hilde (alias Bibi) est devenue la secrétaire de Duo et Quatre l'employé de Heero.

**Chapitre 18**

- Je peux ouvrir maintenant ?

- Non !

Déçu, je fis la moue et me détournais un peu. Après tout, c'était la première fois que Heero m'offrait un cadeau d'anniversaire, et je ne pouvais même pas l'ouvrir !

Pourtant, la journée avait bien commencé ! Le 19 janvier tombait un samedi cette année là, nous avions donc eu toute la journée pour fêter mes trente ans dignement. Ça avait commencé par une bonne grasse matinée, puis un petit déjeuner au lit, suivit d'un orgasme explosif puis d'une douche à deux qui avait renouvelé l'étape trois.

Ensuite, Heero m'avait emmené au cinéma pour la séance du matin, voir un film qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur mais que nous n'avions finalement pas beaucoup apprécié, trop occupé à nous bécoter.

Puis il m'avait emmené mangé dans un restaurant, plus romantique que cher et nous nous avions digéré dans le parc où nous nous retrouvions parfois pendant la pause de midi et qui était si riche en souvenir, surtout de nos premiers moments.

Enfin, nous étions retournés à notre appartement, notre petit nid douillet. Et alors que je pensais enfin pouvoir ouvrir le magnifique (et gros) paquet bien emballé qu'il avait pris soin de mettre sur la table basse du salon en me disant de ne surtout pas y toucher, il fallait encore qu'il me fasse attendre !

- Mais pourquoi ? je geignais, à genoux devant le cadeau, me tournant vers la cuisine où il venait d'entrer.

Je le vis alors arriver avec un magnifique petit gâteau en forme de cœur, visiblement fait maison et pourvu d'un belle bougie bleu. Ému aux larmes, je le regardais approcher et poser son œuvre à côté du paquet.

- Fais un vœux et souffle, me dit-il tendrement.

Je laissais couler une larme en éteignant la bougie et le serrait dans mes bras.

- Bah alors tu l'ouvres ou pas ? plaisanta-t-il après que je sois resté une longue minute niché contre lui.

- Si, si !

Je me jetais donc sur le cadeau et arrachais carrément le merveilleux papier. Heero me regarda, mort de rire, mais je continuais à déchiqueter l'emballage. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de cadeaux pour mon anniversaire … et là j'avais reçu une carte des employés de Heero, un certain objet de Bibi (je l'avais bien caché celui-là, de peur que Heero ne tombe dessus) et un merveilleux livre de Quatre.

Je me demandais bien ce que Heero m'avait réservé. Et encore plus quand je ne trouvais qu'une autre boite dans le paquet. Certain maintenant que mon amour m'avait fait une blague, je passais d'un emballage à un autre, toujours plus petit que le précédent. De vraies poupées russes !

Mais en tombant sur la dernière petite boîte, mon cœur fit un bon. Je relevais lentement la tête pour voir que Heero avait cessé de rire et me contemplait intensément.

Lentement, je reportais mon regard sur la petite boite de velours et l'ouvris. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Devant moi, un magnifique anneau argent étincelait.

- Ça veut dire ce que je pense ? demandais-je à Heero d'une voix pas très assurée.

Il me sourit et je me rendis alors compte qu'il était plutôt crispé. N'était-il donc pas sûr de ma réponse ?

Il s'approcha de moi, pris l'anneau qui me paru alors le plus parfait du monde et me montra l'intérieur. Il avait fait graver la date de notre rencontre ! Ou plus exactement, celle de la première fois où il m'avait parlé, dans l'ascenseur. Fou de bonheur, je me jetais dans ses bras et il m'entoura de ses bras, l'anneau toujours dans la main.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour la poser ta question ?

Il rit mais finit par me décoller de lui pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Duo, je sais que le mariage n'est pas encore autorisé en France entre les hommes, mais je serais très honoré si tu acceptais de te pacser avec moi. Acceptes-tu ?

Oh mon dieu. Il avait été jusque là ? Je pensais qu'il voulait prendre un engagement symbolique avec cette bague, me signifier qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec moi et qu'il nous considérait vraiment comme un couple mais le pacs … maman !

- Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Hein ?

Merde, j'étais encore parti dans mes délires ! Mais c'est pas vrai ça, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je déconnecte quand je passe un moment vraiment important avec Heero ?

- Oui ! criais-je en me jetant sur lui.

Il partit en arrière, moi avec et nous nous retrouvâmes complètement emmêlés. Après une mini crise de fous rires, Heero reprit son souffle et demanda :

- Oui tu ne veux pas ?

- Idiot ! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais refuser ?

Quelques instants de silence me firent douter.

- Tu l'as cru ? demandais je alors en me hissant jusqu'à ses yeux.

- Tu sais, on se connait depuis moins d'un an seulement alors je me disais que tu trouverais peut-être ça un peu précipité. Mais je suis tellement sûr que tu es l'homme de ma vie, et je sais que quoi qu'il se passe, nous trouverons une solution pour continuer ensemble alors … je te repose la question, veux-tu te pacser avec moi ?

- Et je te redonne ma réponse, dis je en souriant, c'est un oui clair et définitif !

Nous nous embrassâmes alors et je peux dire aujourd'hui, alors que je regarde mon amour dormir après une nuit torride, que ce moment sera gravé à jamais dans mon cœur.

* * *

_Quelques jours pus tard_

Heero était en retard. Je regardais une fois de plus ma montre, mais pas d'erreur possible, j'attendais mon amour depuis dix minutes et pas de Heero en vue. Je soupirais, m'avachis un peu plus sur la chaise de bar sur laquelle j'étais assis et fit signe au barman de me resservir.

Je me faisais une telle joie de cette sortie ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il m'avait dit qu'il faudrait qu'il jongle un peu pour être là à l'heure.

Enfin, il n'allait pas tarder, je n'avais qu'à prendre mon mal en patience. Et puis, il me suffisait de regarder l'alliance passée à mon doigt pour retrouver le sourire. C'était aussi pour ça que j'étais impatient de le voir, le bijoutier auquel je m'étais adressé avait enfin fini la bague que je lui avais commandée : une réplique exacte de la mienne, gravage compris, le tout à la taille de Heero.

Alors que je tâtais ma poche machinalement, un homme se pencha sur le bar à côté de moi et commanda. Je n'aurais sans doute pas fait attention à lui s'il ne s'était alors tourné vers moi et ne m'avait déshabillé du regard en souriant bizarrement.

Je déglutis et restais paralysé par ce regard fixé sur moi. Le reste ne me laissa pas me reprendre. Il avait un corps musclé, légèrement bronzé et des cheveux ondulés et soyeux.

- Vous êtes seul ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Incapable de réfléchir, je répondis machinalement.

- J'attends quelqu'un.

Il sourit puis s'assit à côté de moi.

- Alors je vais pouvoir vous tenir compagnie.

Je rougis légèrement, maudis mon teint pâle et ma propension à la timidité puis me rappelais dans un éclair de lucidité que je n'étais pas libre. Et que j'allais me pacser dans deux mois. Nous avions prévu une petite cérémonie pour le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Donc, aucune raison de paniquer, même si ce mec beau comme un dieu me draguait, je n'étais absolument pas intéressé. Mais je pouvais regarder non ? Soudain plus sûr de moi, j'observais franchement mon voisin qui se mit à sourire et je me rendis compte que sous la couche "whoua" se cachait un mec trop sûr de lui et pas si canon. Heero était quand même mieux.

- Moi c'est Treize, continua le bellâtre.

- Duo, répondis-je plus par politesse que pour entretenir la conversation.

Son regard commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise. J'essayais de reculer, mais il se rapprochait toujours plus de moi. Pitié Heero, viens à mon secours.

- Alors comme ça on t'a posé un lapin. C'est pas gentil ça.

- Il va arriver d'un minute à l'autre, tentais je pour me protéger.

Il se remit à sourire et fit dévier sa main de son verre au mien. Je retirais brusquement mes doigts ce qui le fit sourire encore plus largement. Aucun doute, cet homme était un chasseur. Plutôt doué, mais un mec sans scrupule tout de même. Il devait faire des ravages, et heureusement que j'avais Heero car si j'avais conservé mon attitude soumise et timide, je n'aurais absolument pas vu tout ça.

- Je peux peut-être te consoler, continua l'autre sans tenir compte de ma réponse.

Bien, j'avais maintenant deux options, soit sortir du bar pour être sûr de le semer mais manquer Heero, soit m'éloigner de mister pot de colle et guetter mon amour pour qu'on sorte d'ici dès qu'il arriverait.

Non, je n'étais pas lâche, et non je ne me voyais pas repousser simplement le gars en disant que je n'étais pas intéressé. Après tout, je connaissais bien ce genre de mec, il me faisait penser à Wufei, mon ex prof de japonais, et je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas, encore moins si je lui résistais.

Je me levais donc en m'excusant et me réfugiais dans les toilettes. Pourvu qu'il ne me suive pas. Surtout qu'en réfléchissant un peu, je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais pris au piège car la pièce était déserte et sans sortie de secours. Fébrile, je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage, compatissant aux pauvres petits lapins face au chasseur.

Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle d'être la proie. Pressé de sortir de là, même si je devais faire le pied de grue devant l'établissement pour attendre Heero, je me dirigeais vers la porte mais restais figé quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le fameux Treize.

Je repris vite mes esprits quand je vis la lueur de satisfaction dans l'œil de ce crétin prétentieux et décidais d'être ferme. Après tout, j'étais adulte, et assez fort pour me défendre.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, lui dis je donc fermement. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien à ton partenaire, me répondit-il en fixant l'anneau que j'avais à l'annulaire gauche.

Puis il s'approcha encore plus de moi, me coinçant devant les lavabos. Au secours.

Je commençais à paniquer, sûr que cet homme n'était pas du genre à s'avouer vaincu et ne prendrais pas en compte mes refus répétés. Donc, seule solution, m'enfuir. C'est là que je crus enfin à l'existence d'un dieu quelque part car je vis Heero entrer dans la pièce, par dessus l'épaule du crétin.

Il aurait été accompagné d'un effet son et lumière que ça n'aurait pas fait de différence pour moi. Je me précipitais vers lui, n'hésitant pas un instant à faire valser mon pot de colle, et voulu me jeter dans ses bras protecteurs, mais je me rendis compte qu'il était resté planté là, les yeux fixés sur le rustre.

- Treize, murmura-t-il.

Une alarme s'alluma dans ma tête. Danger. Comment Heero pouvait-il connaître le nom de mon harceleur ?

- Tiens, tiens, Heero. Quelle agréable surprise.

Treize sourit encore plus largement.

- Je me demandais justement ce que tu devenais. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais retrouvé un homme aussi bien que toi ? Mais je vois que tu t'es bien débrouillé, tu as péché un beau petit poisson dit moi. Et fidèle avec ça.

Pendant tout ce petit discours, mon cerveau tourna à cent à l'heure et je compris que j'avais en face de moi le fameux ex de Heero qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Ma colère monta au fur et à mesure, surtout quand je vis à quel point cela affectait mon amour. Je suis peut-être une bonne pâte, je suis toujours prêt à rendre service, mais il ne faut pas s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime, parce quand je m'énerve ….

Je me lançais vers le malotru, lui donnais un coup de poing dans le nez avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre puis me retournais sur un Heero ébahi, le prit par la manche et l'entrainais hors de l'établissement.

Dans la rue, il se mit à rire et je fus obligé de m'arrêter car il ne pouvait plus marcher. Plié en deux, il hoquetait.

- Quoi ? demandais-je toujours pas redescendu de ma poussée d'adrénaline.

- Je … je ne t'avais … jamais … vu comme ça. Je comprends maintenant … comment … tu as pu jeter ce mec par la fenêtre, réussit-il à articuler entre deux crises.

Tout rouge, je me détournais, mettant les mains dans les poches de mon manteau et commençait à marcher. Heero se calma et me rattrapa facilement, puis il m'obligea à lui faire face pour me donner un baiser tout léger :

- Tu sais bien que tu es mon prince charmant.

La bague me revint alors à l'esprit, et je m'empressais de la sortir de ma poche pour lui donner. Quand il l'a vit, son visage s'éclaira et il me laissa lui mettre au doigt.

-Pour toujours, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

- Pour toujours, lui répondis-je en mettant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Vu que le chapitre précédent n'était pas terrible, je met celui-ci en bonus


	20. Chapitre 19

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Attention, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rappel : **Duo et Heero partagent désormais leur vie et affrontent ensemble les bons moments comme les mauvais. Hilde (alias Bibi) est devenue la secrétaire de Duo et Quatre l'employé de Heero. Trowa a aussi fait son apparition dans l'histoire.

**Chapitre 19**

- Quatre, ça ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme sursauta.

- Si, si, tout va bien.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as des cernes pourtant ! insistais-je. On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi. Et … ce n'est pas le costume que tu avais hier que tu portes ?

Devant le regard de bête traqué que Quatre me fit dans l'ascenseur, je sus que j'avais tapé juste. Alors comme ça Trowa avait encore progressé ? Depuis trois semaine qu'il le travaillait au corps pour qu'il accepte leur relation, Quatre venait enfin de baisser les armes.

Pas trop tôt il faut dire, je commençais à être à cours d'idées pour aider Trowa à connaitre les gouts de mon ami, je n'aurais pas su quoi lui conseiller de plus. Maintenant, restait à savoir si c'était l'invitation au restaurant japonais ou la glace au caramel qui attendait dans la voiture pour déguster devant un paysage grandiose qui avait atteint son but. Ou peut-être la boîte de pâté au saumon pour Kama ?

Devant mon regard insistant, et surtout mon petit sourire en coin, Quatre se dépêcha de sortir de la cabine dès que la sonnerie retentit et s'envola presque vers la porte qui menait aux bureaux de l'entreprise.

- Tu me raconteras les détails à midi ! lui lançais-je tandis que les portes se refermaient doucement.

Et j'éclatais de rire en le voyant rabattre la tête dans les épaules et entrer en grommelant. Il fallait absolument que je raconte ça à Bibi !

* * *

Ce midi là, Quatre partit manger avant moi et je ne pus l'intercepter. Je me rabattis donc sur mon Heero et nous allâmes manger dans une pizzeria. Une fois la note payée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un petit parc à côté pour digérer.

Nous marchions, main dans la main, dans ce petit espace de verdure, bien entretenu, où les amoureux côtoyaient les touristes comme les familles en goguette.

Nous avancions en silence, observant les promeneurs et j'étais depuis longtemps perdu dans mes pensées. La situation de Quatre me faisait réfléchir sur mon couple.

- Heero ? demandais-je comme une idée venait de me frapper.

- Mm ?

- Tu veux des enfants ?

Surpris, il s'arrêta. Puis il se tourna vers moi en souriant.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas équipé, et je crois que toi non plus.

Rougissant, je le bousculais un peu tandis qu'il riait.

- Gros bêta ! Je suis sérieux, ajoutais-je.

S'arrêtant de rire, il me serra la main et se remis à marcher, m'entrainant avec lui.

- Bien sûr que je veux des enfants avec toi.

- Mais ?

Il soupira.

- Je ne sais pas. La loi n'est pas vraiment pour nous, et puis, c'est vrai que ça ferait un gros changement dans notre vie. Et j'ai encore envie de profiter de toi.

Quelques instants de silence, puis :

- Mais dans quelques temps, qui sait ?

Heureux, je le suivis dans le dédale des allées, évitant les bous de chou surexcités qui slalomaient entre les passants. Oui, qui sait ?

* * *

Ce soir-là, je pris les devants et partit en avance du bureau pour intercepter Quatre. Après un signe à mon amour, je pris le bras de mon ami pour le trainer dehors et avoir quelques infos croustillantes.

Nous étions donc assis sur un banc dans le parc en face du boulot, Quatre venait de m'informer que Trowa nous invitait, Heero et moi, à un repas chez lui.

- Mais finalement, qu'est ce qui t'a fait rendre les armes ? je lui demandais, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quatre détourna les yeux ce qui m'intrigua encore plus.

- Alors ?

Un vague marmonnement me répondit.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

- Mhimaméhgrmàlm Bibi, dit-il plus fort.

- Quoi ?

- Il a résisté à Bibi, finit-il par avouer, le rouge aux joues.

- Oh. Je vois.

- Quoi ? Tu trouves ça bizarre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque agressif.

- Non, je me disais juste que c'était effectivement un bon test pour savoir s'il était sérieux. Et que j'aurai aimé être là pour voir ça !

A ces mots, Quatre eut un sourire magnifique et répondit :

- Oh mais je peux te raconter !

* * *

Mélange de romantisme et d'humour, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune homme réservé et malheureux dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Depuis peu, il fantasme sur un inconnu qu'il voit dans l'ascenseur à son travail. Et si le destin décidait de les réunir ?

**Couple : **1x2

**Genre :** UA OOC

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je revendique l'histoire !

**Note : **Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publier la semaine dernière, mais en ce moment, c'est pas la grande forme. Je vais pas vous ennuyer avec ma vie, donc je voulais juste dire que ceci est le dernier chapitre, même s'il n'a pas vraiment de conclusion, et que je vais mettre mon compte en pause pour une durée indéterminé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Rappel : **Duo et Heero partagent désormais leur vie et affrontent ensemble les bons moments comme les mauvais. Hilde (alias Bibi) est devenue la secrétaire de Duo et Quatre l'employé de Heero.

**Chapitre 20**

- Hawaï.

- Trop loin.

- Tu veux rester en France ?

- Pas forcément, mais je voyage déjà pas mal avec le boulot, alors je préférerais un truc un peu pépère.

Cependant, devant le regard légèrement déçu de Heero, je soupirais.

- D'accord, on va là où tu veux, après tout c'est ton anniversaire et je t'ai dis que je te payais un week-end de farniente total, alors choisi.

- Je me fiche de la destination Duo, je veux juste qu'on soit tous les deux.

- Mais … ? demandais-je. Car il y avait toujours un mais.

- Mais j'aimerais bien t'entendre parler toutes ces langues que tu connais et qui m'excite tellement. rajouta-t-il en souriant.

Rouge tomate, je bégayais :

- Je peux très bien parler une langue étrangère sans être dans le pays d'origine.

Mais devant les yeux à la chat potté de Heero, je cédais.

- Ok, allons à Hawaï !

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard_

- Non !

- Allez, s'il te pait.

- J'ai parlé en japonais, en russe, en espagnol et dans toutes les autres langues que je connais ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?

Heero fit la moue et se retourna dans le lit pour bouder. Incapable de m'énerver tellement mon corps était détendu, je préférais tenter une approche plus subtile. Je posais tout doucement mon index sur le bas de sa colonne vertébrale, sous les draps, et remontais lentement vers la nuque.

Un frisson me prévint de la réussite de mon plan. Je souriais alors largement et dessinais quelques arabesques sur le dos de mon amour. Je l'entendis alors gémir et il se retourna précipitamment, immobilisant ma main et étouffant mes (faibles) protestations sous sa bouche.

- Tu n'en as encore pas eu assez ? me demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Le week-end n'est pas terminé non ? Et je t'ai promis un week-end de rêve alors tu l'auras.

- Mmmm, je ne me plains pas pour l'instant. Bien que …

- Je le bâillonnais et l'embrassais le plus longtemps possible.

- Tu disais ?

Il éclata de rire et me fit passer sous lui.

- Je ne me plains absolument pas. Même si les pilotes ont fait une grève surprise juste le jour de notre départ, que notre chauffeur de taxi nous a envoyé dans le mur et que nous nous sommes fait voler nos papiers à l'hôpital. Après tout, ça fait deux jours qu'on n'est pas sorti du lit tellement tu voulais te faire pardonner non ?

* * *

**Bonus**

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?

Après les hurlés de Heero, tout le monde se tut dans la pièce. Oups, pensais-je en voyant le regard furieux de mon amour. J'avais complètement oublié de le prévenir que nous allions faire de son bureau notre QG d'Halloween.

Heero était donc en train de fusiller du regard ses employés, tous à divers stade d'habillement et de maquillage, et ceux-ci ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de me fixer moi. Mon amour reporta donc son regard de tueur sur ma modeste personne, et même ma tenue plus que déshabillée ne suffit pas à le détourner de sa colère.

- Des bonbons ou une farce ? ne pus je m'empêcher de demander.

Heero ferma les yeux, sûrement pour se retenir d'exploser et ses employés en profitèrent pour se carapater avec le reste des déguisements et du maquillage. Je restais donc seul pour essuyer la tempête.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié de te dire qu'on occuperait un peu les lieux ce soir pour se changer. Mais je t'ai pris un déguisement ! ajoutais-je pour me faire pardonner.

Heero ouvrit à peine un œil pour voir le costume que je lui avais choisi et qui s'harmonisait merveilleusement avec le mien, un chasseur et son lapin.

Il s'approcha alors lentement de moi et je frissonnais. Son regard avait changé, ce n'était plus de la fureur dans ses yeux mais bien … du désir ?

- Je me fiche du bazar monstre que vous avez mis ici et qu'il faudra ranger demain matin, je me fiche que tu ais oublié de me prévenir que vous alliez occuper Mon bureau et je me fiche aussi que tu ais voulu me faire une surprise en me prenant ce déguisement. Mais ne te déshabille plus JAMAIS devant mes employés c'est bien clair ?

Trop stupéfait pour répondre, je me contentais de hocher la tête et de répondre au baiser survolté qui suivit sa déclaration.

Quel jaloux quand même ! Après tout, j'avais gardé mon caleçon.

* * *

J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçus, mais si ça interesse quelqu'un de reprendre cette fic ou de s'en inspiré, il suffit de m'écrire pour me demander l'autorisation.

Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici.


End file.
